


New Message

by TearsOfPaper



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Irondad, Texting, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wrong Number AU, Wrong number, spiderson, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 19,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfPaper/pseuds/TearsOfPaper
Summary: Peter texts Ned - or so he thinks. A wrong number text results in a interesting new friendship.Peter is Spider-Man but doesn’t know Tony Stark. Tony Stark has only heard of Spider-Man but hasn't gotten involved. Homecoming happened without Tony Stark's involvement.Peter also skipped a year in school, so he's a junior at this point in time, although he's the age of a sophomore.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 254
Kudos: 539





	1. Friday, August 26, 2016

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve given up on finding more than one good wrong number au fic, so I decided to write one. Let me know if it’s any good. Feedback is welcomed.

_** Peter ** _

*screenshot of a meme* (studying friday & saturday vs studying sunday)  


*screenshot of a meme* (kitchen decor "many have eaten here, few have died")  


@May

She’s lucky I’m special

Otherwise I’d be ded 2

*screenshot of a meme* (teacher: how do you read your handwriting me: I was there when it was written)  


Dude it’s u

_** Ned ** _

LOL

Who’s this?

_** Peter ** _

Lol dude stop playing

I know it’s u

U lit just gave me ur #

_** Ned ** _

I’m definitely not who you’re thinking. I’m pretty sure I’ve never met you in my life.

_** Peter ** _

I am so sorry Mr./Mrs. Wrong Number

_** Ned ** _

It’s cool, kid.


	2. Saturday, August 27, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are amazing, and your feedback has been greatly encouraging. I am currently writing chapter 5 or 6, and I'm making progress at about a chapter and a half per day. I hope y'all are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Feedback is appreciated (and the reason you're getting the chapter today instead of Saturday or Sunday). Enjoy!

**_Peter_ **

What was the hw again???????

Oh wait

Wrong number

Right

I really need to change ur contact info

Srry

I’m going now

Byyyyeeeeee

**_Ned_ **

Hello again, and goodbye again.

**_Peter_ **

So

This time I know ur not my friend

And yes

I’m txting intentionally

But I has a question

**_Not Ned_ **

Okay?

**_Peter_ **

R u any good at math?

**_Not Ned_ **

A bit, why?

**_Peter_ **

I need hw help

And my friend isn’t any use

So I was thinking

Maybe

U could help

**_Not Ned_ **

Okay, shoot, kid.

**_Peter_ **

First

U txt like a grandpa

Second

*picture on Calc 2 problem* (Find the area of one petal of r=cos5θ)

#10 pls

Polar coordinates n such r killing me

**_Not Ned_ **

First off, rude. I’m using voice to text, and I have it set up to use proper grammar. Secondly, the answer is π/9.

**_Peter_ **

Pls explain

I get that θ goes from 0 to π and traces out the full shape once

And I need to go from -π/10 to π/10

What is my formula?????

**_Not Ned_ **

The area is equal to one half times the integral from alpha to beta of r squared d theta

**_Peter_ **

Really wish phones could write that out mathematically

I get it now

Thx Gramps

**_Gramps_ **

Please tell me that’s not my new contact name.

**_Peter_ **

That’s not ur new contact name

**_Gramps_ **

Now tell me the truth.

**_Peter_ **

That’s ur new contact name

**_Gramps_ **

I figured as much.

**_Peter_ **

Ttyl

Bye

Gramps

**_Gramps_ **

See ya, kiddo.

**_Peter_ **

That better not be my contact name

**_Gramps_ **

I’ll change it when you change mine.

**_Peter_ **

I’ll change it when u earn a new name

Or tell me urs

Whichever comes first

**_Gramps_ **

Kiddo it is.

**_Peter_ **

*frowning side eye emoji*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I want to input pictures and formulas and such without asterisks. Can anyone give me tips on how to do that?


	3. Sunday, August 28, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for all the feedback! Hope y'all continue to enjoy.

**_Peter_ **

Hey

Question

U said u use voice to txt

**_Gramps_ **

Yes?

**_Peter_ **

How

In this green earth

Did u get voice to txt to auto grammar

CORRECTLY????????????

I can’t even get ottocorrect to work for me half the time

Also

Why proper grammar

???

**_Gramps_ **

I built my own A.I. to do it for me. That way, when I am busy at work, I can tell her what to say, and she makes it sound professional. If I don’t sound professional via text, I could lose business deals for my company.

**_Peter_ **

Dude

U have ur own company?????

DUDE!!!!!

That’s so cool

Also

AN AI??!!?!!!??!!!

LIKE TONY STARKS!!!!???!!???

I’m so jealous

I’ve been trying to make one

But I haven’t gotten the personality part down yet

How did u do it????????

Also

Is ur ai smart enough to know who’s txting???

Bc if so

Could u turn off proper grammar for our convo???

Make it sound less stilted and formal

**_Gramps_ **

Yeah, kid, give me a second.

K how’s this?

I set my AI to txt how I talk

With common abbreviations too

**_Peter_ **

Much better

So

Back to the how

HOW???????????

**_Gramps_ **

Lol

It’s not that hard

Just some intermediate coding work

I think

It could be advanced coding

I can’t really tell the difference anymore

**_Peter_ **

U r now officially Science Genius

**_Science Genius_ **

U really can’t stick with one name can u?

**_Peter_ **

Hey

I say it how it is

Gtg

Ttyl

Thx for not blowing me off for being a kid

Pls don’t be a pedo

Bye!!!!

**_Science Genius_ **

Not a pedo

Promise

Ttyl kid


	4. Monday, August 29, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate each reader, each kudos, and each comment. I am trying to make this fic enjoyable, and any feedback to encourage and improve my work is greatly valued. Thank y'all so much for reading! Love y'all!

**_Science Genius_ **

Hey

**_Peter_ **

Omg u txted 1st

Hi

**_Science Genius_ **

How was school?

**_Peter_ **

Ask no questions and you’ll be told no lies.

**_Science Genius_ **

Now who’s txting in full grammatical sentences?

**_Peter_ **

Ugh

**_Science Genius_ **

Got it

Hey

Idea

So my gf/fiancé/idk what we r anymore pointed something out to me

We really don’t know each other

**_Peter_ **

I swear

If u suggest we stop txting

Imma kill u

**_Science Genius_ **

Not what I was gonna say

But noted

I was gonna say we should play 20 questions about some things about us

Or something

**_Peter_ **

I’m down

So limit it to trivia about ourselves?

**_Science Genius_ **

Yes

**_Peter_ **

Got it

U go first

U got ur fact picked out?

**_Science Genius_ **

Yep

Go

**_Peter_ **

Is it about ur social life

**_Science Genius_ **

No – 1

**_Peter_ **

Is it about ur preferences

**_Science Genius_ **

Yes – 2

**_Peter_ **

Is it about food

**_Science Genius_ **

No – 3

**_Peter_ **

Is it about colors

**_Science Genius_ **

Yes – 4

**_Peter_ **

Is it ur fave color

**_Science Genius_ **

Yes – 5

**_Peter_ **

Blue

**_Science Genius_ **

No – 6

**_Peter_ **

Yellow

**_Science Genius_ **

No – 7

**_Peter_ **

Purple

**_Science Genius_ **

No – 8

**_Peter_ **

Oh thank goodness

Do u know how crazy purple people r???????

Anyways

Red

**_Science Genius_ **

Yeah I know about purple people

My gf/fiancé/whoever is one of them

And yes – got it in 9

**_Peter_ **

Omg no way

My fave color is red 2!!!!

Blue is a close 2nd

Oh wait

Dang

Now I can’t use that as my pick

Shoot

**_Science Genius_ **

Lol

Pick something else then

Got it?

**_Peter_ **

Yeah

Go

**_Science Genius_ **

Is it about ur social life

**_Peter_ **

…

Yeh

…

Maybe I should’t have picked something in the first category I asked u about

…

Yes – 1

**_Science Genius_ **

Lol

Is it generic

**_Peter_ **

No – 2

**_Science Genius_ **

Is it about family

**_Peter_ **

No – 3

**_Science Genius_ **

Is it about friends

**_Peter_ **

Yes – 4

**_Science Genius_ **

Is it about whoever u thought I was

**_Peter_ **

No? – 5

**_Science Genius_ **

Does it include them

**_Peter_ **

Yes – 6

**_Science Genius_ **

Umm

Darn

Idk what else to ask

Uh

Is it how many best friends u have

**_Peter_ **

No – 7

**_Science Genius_ **

Is it how many friends u have

**_Peter_ **

Yes – 8

**_Science Genius_ **

Do I have to guess the number

**_Peter_ **

Yes – 9

**_Science Genius_ **

Really

Ur counting that as a question

**_Peter_ **

Yes – 10

Absolutely – 11

**_Science Genius_ **

No fair

Cheater

Uh

Is it 50

50 friends

**_Peter_ **

Lol no – 12

**_Science Genius_ **

Fyi I’m totally only at 9 questions

Is it 30

**_Peter_ **

No – 13

And ur def at 13 not 10

**_Science Genius_ **

U don’t know how to play 20 questions

**_Peter_ **

U get 20 yes or no questions to guess the thing I picked

And we limited things to trivia facts about ourselves

**_Science Genius_ **

Ok u do know how to play

So ur just a cheater

**_Peter_ **

Nope – 14

**_Science Genius_ **

Dude!

**_Peter_ **

Jk

Jk

**_Science Genius_ **

20

Friends

**_Peter_ **

No – 14

**_Science Genius_ **

25

**_Peter_ **

No – 15

**_Science Genius_ **

18

**_Peter_ **

No – 16

**_Science Genius_ **

10???

**_Peter_ **

No – 17

**_Science Genius_ **

Have u used the # in counting questions

**_Peter_ **

Yes – 18

**_Science Genius_ **

Ok

Uh

2 more questions

This is so unfair

Uh

Is it greater than 10

**_Peter_ **

No – 19

**_Science Genius_ **

&*@%

Ok

Uh

$#!*

**_Peter_ **

No swearing on my Christian Minecraft server!

Lol

But fr tho

That language gets censored on my phone

Special mod I made

**_Science Genius_ **

First that’s really cool

Also a good thing if ur gonna be friends w me

Second

U know mod really only refers to video games

Right

???

**_Peter_ **

Yeh

So???

Fite me

**_Science Genius_ **

7

Friends

**_Peter_ **

No – 20

Ur out of questions

**_Science Genius_ **

So u tell me

…

Kid?

Hello?

Rude much?

Kid

Hey

Ok

Txt u l8r ig

Bye

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, any feedback, encouragement, constructive criticism, etc. is welcome and wanted. Thanks for reading!


	5. Tuesday, August 30, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally got a beta, and thanks to her this story is now going to be significantly longer. I have up to chapter 10 written (so you don't have to worry about me dropping this off out of nowhere), and I have a chapter that is somewhere upwards of chapter 80 something written as well.  
> Again, I hope y'all are enjoying this, and feedback is greatly appreciated.

**_Peter_ **

3

**_Science Genius_ **

Wat

???  
  


**_Peter_ **

3

I have 3 friends

The one I thought I was texting

The one I have a crush on

And you

**_Science Genius_ **

…kid…

**_Peter_ **

And since I’m on a confession kick

I’m an orphan

My parents died when I was 4

I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle

I saw my uncle get shot about a year ago

He bled out in my arms

My aunt is working herself thin to provide for us

I fight depression and PTSD on the daily

And you are the only person I’m telling this to

Because you’re close enough to me that I trust you

But you’re also distant in that I’ve never met you

You don’t know my name

I don’t know yours

There is a certain level of anonymity between us

Like internet friends

And that gives me a level of comfort I’ve never had before

Which is why I’m sharing this with you

Please don’t do anything about it

Except maybe just be there for me

And talk with me

And still be my friend

I just needed to let that out

Sorry

**_Science Genius_ **

I fight depression and PTSD too

I have nightmares

And insomnia

And I’m not usually open with people

I have a carefully crafted mask for the world

And an even more careful one for those closest to me

So I have to admit

This anonymity internet friend type thing

It’s nice

**_Peter_ **

I’m changing ur name again

**_Lifeline_ **

To what

**_Peter_ **

Nbd

Don’t worry about it

**_Lifeline_ **

Does that mean I don’t have to tell u what ur new contact name is

**_Peter_ **

…

Ig…………

**_Lifeline_ **

Lol

Ur great kid

Now go to school

**_Peter_ **

Im at school

**_Lifeline_ **

Pay attention

Don’t get in trouble

I don’t want to have to come bail u out

**_Peter_ **

Awwwwww

Pls????????

*puppy dog eyes*

**_Lifeline_ **

Did u just put puppy dog eyes in asterisks?????

Do u even know how much that DOESN’T work???

**_Peter_ **

*pouty baby face*

**_Lifeline_ **

*sigh*

U just don’t get it

**_Peter_ **

Lol

Txt u after school

**_Lifeline_ **

K

**_Peter_ **

K

I’m here

**_Lifeline_ **

School out?

**_Peter_ **

Yeh

**_Lifeline_ **

I thought school was out half an hour ago

**_Peter_ **

It was

I was busy

Getting beaten up in the locker room

Like usual

Nbd

**_Lifeline_ **

U and I both know that’s a lie

**_Peter_ **

Yeh

But what do u do about it

Ifve had worse

And it’s protecting the other kids

If I wasn’t the one bullied it could be someone else

**_Lifeline_ **

I’m not going to tell anyone

I definitely get where ur coming from

I’ve been in a similar position myself

However

As people keep telling me

*ahem* my gf/fiancé/wife/idk anymore *ahem*

It’s not a healthy mindset

And it’s not worth getting hurt over

**_Peter_ **

Yeh yeh I know

**_Lifeline_ **

Goodness I sound like a dad

What have u done 2 me kid???

I’m supposed to be the cool uncle who’s always drunk and is the bd influence

**_Peter_ **

Lol

That’s a mood

Gtg

Be back later

Maybe tomorrow

Doin…stuff

Bye!!!

**_Lifeline_ **

What stuff?

The kid u had a crush on?

**_Peter_ **

Oh heck no

Other…stuff

Like

Secret

Kinda dangerous

I may have had a building dropped on me before

Kind of stuff

**_Lifeline_ **

WTF KID!!!!

**_Peter_ **

Crudmuffins

I’m terrible at secrets and lying

Idk how more people don’t know this already

U can’t tell ANYONE

Promise me

**_Lifeline_ **

If ur putting ur life in danger then no I won’t promise

**_Peter_ **

No

U don’t understand

U HAVE to promise

Pls

*puppy dog eyes*

**_Lifeline_ **

*sigh*

Ok

What

**_Peter_ **

U know that spider man guy???

**_Lifeline_ **

Heard of him once or twice

Don’t tell me

**_Peter_ **

That’s me

**_Lifeline_ **

That’s u?

Ugh

**_Peter_ **

And I’m heading out to patrol now

So

Don’t freak out ttyl

Bye!

**_Lifeline_ **

Don’t die

Pls

If u die and I didn’t tell anyone ur spider man

That’s on me

It’s been an hour now kid

How long do patrols take

Two hours???

It’s nearly midnight kid

I’m going to bed

Also

I’m definitely going to have to take like a month to process everything u told me today

But no fr

I’m glad u told me

I’m glad ur willing to open up to someone

Txt me whenever u need me

Take care of yourself


	6. Wednesday, August 31, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for the past week or so. Work as "essential personnel" during this pandemic is a mess and is leaving me a bit overwhelmed.  
> I hope this new chapter helps alleviate some of the overwhelming feelings and experiences y'all are having during this time as writing it did for me.  
> I love y'all so much. Stay safe and sane out there.

**_Peter_ **

Hey

So

I know its like 1am

But

Uh

I may or may not have gotten stabbed on patrol

Not the first time it happened

Not going to be the last

I’m not bleeding out

I pulled the skin together with bandaids and it’ll be all healed before I go to school

Just

Since we are being so open and honest about the deep dark things we don’t tell anyone else

I thought I would let you know

Also my other friend who knows

My “Guy In The Chair”

He would totally freak on me

Pls don’t freak out

I’m okay

U don’t have to wake up for this

Just fyi

I’m going to bed

**_Lifeline_ **

U txt 2 much

Couldn’t help but wake up

U sure ur ok?

**_Peter_ **

Yep

Just got a snack to boost the metabolism and healing

Sleep will finish the job

**_Lifeline_ **

Ok

Still concerned

But I know u have been spider man for a while

At least I assume since I heard about u about a year ago

So I trust ur analysis of ur abilities

Still worried

Like I said earlier

Ur turning me into a dad

**_Peter_ **

Lol

Srry

Just wanted to let someone know

I’m ok

Going to sleep

Night

**_Lifeline_ **

Night kid

**_Peter_ **

Night dad

**_Super Dad_ **

Ur now named Trouble Son

Fyi

**_Peter_ **

Ok

Ur now Super Dad

Bc I wanted to put Spider Dad

But I can’t in case someone sees my phone

So I did super

Like super hero

Lol

**_Super Dad_ **

Go to sleep spider son

**_Peter_ **

Night

**_Super Dad_ **

Morning kid

Just so u know

I’m having a really hard time not looking u up

I know u don’t want me 2

And I’m trying to respect ur privacy

But I’m this close to finding out who u r and helping u out

**_Peter_ **

Don’t u dare

**_Super Dad_ **

I know u don’t want me 2

But it’s the responsible thing 2 do

And I worry about u kid

Ur my troublesome spider son

I worry

#%&@ kid

Pls

Pls let me

I have never understood my gf/fiancé/wife/whatever more than I do now

I feel like I need to not let u have ur privacy for ur own sake

**_Peter_ **

…

Uh

Pls don’t

**_Super Dad_ **

On one condition

**_Peter_ **

What

**_Super Dad_ **

U have to let me know if anything goes south

That includes but is not limited to

Patrols

Mental health

Bullies at school

Other injuries (maybe excluding paper cuts, but I haven’t decided yet)

Etc.

Deal?

**_Peter_ **

Ok fine

Gtg

School

Ttyl

**_Super Dad_ **

Ok

Bye son

Have a good day at school

**_Peter_ **

*waves back at the parked car*

Bye dad!

*holds backpack straps and skips into school*

**_Super Dad_ **

*rolls eyes*

*waves until ur inside*

*drives off*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading! As always, reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome and encouraged.


	7. Wednesday, August 31, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news - my beta has read up through chapter 10 and I am currently writing chapter 15. I'm keeping y'all updated so y'all can rest assured that as of this moment I will not be abandoning this WIP. Honestly, I want to finish this one, so I doubt I will be abandoning it at all.  
> Either way. Enjoy!

**_(123)456-7890_ **

Hello?

Is this “Trouble Son?”

**_Peter_ **

Who’s asking?

**_(123)456-7890_ **

“Super Dad’s” girlfriend

**_Peter_ **

Oh

Hi mom!

**_Super Mom_ **

Hi

I just had a couple questions for you.

Do you know who you’re texting?

**_Peter_ **

My new dad

Duh

Also u txt like a grandma

Like dad did b4 he got his AI to stop

Something about his company

Idk

Anyways

Pls stop

Pls

**_Super Mom_ **

Sorry, but it’s a hard habit to break.

Half of my texting is for “Super Dad’s” company.

And unlike him, I don’t use voice to text.

**_Peter_ **

K

Cool

Pls stop the periods at the end at least

Ugh

**_Super Mom_ **

Okay

**_Peter_ **

Also u don’t have to put dad’s contact name in quotes

**_Super Mom_ **

Okay

We’re getting off topic

**_Peter_ **

Yeah

Sorry

I’ve been told I do that a lot

Go on

**_Super Mom_ **

Okay

So you don’t know who he is

**_Peter_ **

Correct

Is that ok?

**_Super Mom_ **

Yes, that’s fine

With his company there are people trying to get close to him for harmful intentions

I’m just trying to make sure you’re not one

**_Peter_ **

Oh yah no

I’m only 16

Still in HS

Pls don’t tell him that

He’ll freak out even more

**_Super Mom_ **

Why?

**_Peter_ **

I’m kinda a superhero

Spider man

Ugh

Now ur gonna freak 2

**_Super Mom_ **

No

You’d be surprised how calmly I take that news

Not the first time someone has told me that

**_Peter_ **

Ok

Great

Dad freaked out when I told him

Something about being reckless, getting stabbed, and wanting to ignore my wish for privacy

**_Super Mom_ **

You got stabbed?

Are you okay?

**_Peter_ **

Oh yah

I have super healing

All good now

**_Super Mom_ **

Okay

If you ever can’t fix yourself up or heal in time, let me know

I will see that you get medical treatment without your identity being revealed

**_Peter_ **

Thx mom!

Ur the best!

Gtg

Lunch break is over

Tell dad I said hi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always appreciated! Love y'all!


	8. Wednesday, August 31, 2016

**_Super Dad_ **

I heard u talked to my gf/fiancé/wife/whatever

**_Peter_ **

Girlfriend

That’s what she said

Also she’s now my Super Mom

**_Super Dad_ **

Of course she is

Does she know about SM

**_Peter_ **

Of course

I can’t keep a secret to save my life

Also

She didn’t freak

**_Super Dad_ **

Of course not

**_Peter_ **

Hey

Guess what didn’t happen at school today

**_Super Dad_ **

U didn’t get bullied

**_Peter_ **

No

Not exactly

They didn’t get physical

**_Super Dad_ **

Better?

Idk anymore

**_Peter_ **

Lol

Hey imma patrol now

Aunt May said I have to be home for dinner at 630

Can u txt me at 6

Make sure im not late

**_Super Dad_ **

Ok

Stay safe

**_Peter_ **

I’ll do my best

Bye!

**_Super Dad_ **

Bye son

Hey

Its 6 now

U have been out for about 2 hours

U have to get home for dinner

**_Peter_ **

K thx

Bye again

**_Super Dad_ **

Bye

Enjoy dinner

Idk if u should tell ur aunt ur new dad says hi or not

**_Peter_ **

Prob not

Idk how she’d take that

**_Super Dad_ **

Fair enough

Enjoy ur food

Eat enough for ur metabolism

**_Peter_ **

Can’t do that

1st we broke

2nd we broke

3rd she doesn’t know about SM or my metabolism

4th we broke

**_Super Dad_ **

Now I really want to look u up to send u $ to help

**_Peter_ **

Aw heck no

I didn’t say we’re broke for u to send $

Pls don’t

**_Super Dad_ **

Not searching u

Ur new mom says ur ok

So I’m trusting her

But I wanna help u

Bc ur my new kid

**_Peter_ **

Aww thx dad

Love u 2

But I’m good

Bye!

Hey

I’m back

…

Hello

Dad?

Ok

Weird

Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, reviews are encouraged. Hope y'all enjoyed!


	9. Thursday, September 1, 2016

**_Super Mom_ **

What did you do?

You broke your father

**_Peter_ **

I have no idea

**_Super Mom_ **

Did you get hurt on patrol?

Are you okay?

**_Peter_ **

Yeh I’m fine

What’s wrong with dad?

**_Super Mom_ **

He won’t stop staring at his conversation with you

**_Peter_ **

Weird

He won’t respond

**_Super Mom_ **

I have no clue

**_Peter_ **

That makes 2 of us

Gtg

School

Bye mom!

*waves back at the parked car*

*holds backpack straps and skips into school*

**_Super Mom_ **

Have a good day at school, son!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are my soul's bread and water. Love y'all!


	10. Thursday, September 1, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's left kudos or comments. I really appreciate them so much. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter too!

**_Peter_ **

Dad?

**_Super Dad_ **

I’m here

What’s up?

**_Peter_ **

That’s what I was going to ask u

Mom said u were basically in a trance staring at ur phone

Y?

**_Super Dad_ **

Uh

No reason

**_Peter_ **

Yeah right

What’s up?

**_Super Dad_ **

Nothing

At all

Nope

Ur rubbing off on me kid

I used to be a great liar

Now I can’t

At least not with u

Not convincingly

**_Peter_ **

I can tell

Y u trying to lie 2 me

:((

**_Super Dad_ **

What happened to the fancy emojis

**_Peter_ **

U can’t tell me that the old emojis aren’t better at times

Nothing can replace :/

**_Super Dad_ **

Well yeah

**_Peter_ **

Anyways

No more stalling

Y u lying

Y u always lYinG

**_Super Dad_ **

What the #&*% kid

**_Peter_ **

Don’t use such language around the baby

**_Super Dad_ **

What baby

**_Peter_ **

Me

Im the bby

**_Super Dad_ **

Ur turning me into a dad

**_Peter_ **

Did that the other day

Ur my new dad

Im ur kid

No cursing

And no lying

So

Whassup

**_Super Dad_ **

Ok fine

Not to make things weird

But

Last night

U said

“Love u 2”

**_Peter_ **

Yeh

U said u trusted me

So thats how i responded

Like

Wow

Uh huh

U trust me after mom gets involved

gREaT

lOvE YoU ToO

**_Super Dad_ **

So

It was sarcastic

?

**_Peter_ **

I mean

Yeh

That time

I didn’t think we were at the point of saying it for real yet

**_Super Dad_ **

No

Yeah

No

Of course not

Not a problem

Yeah

No

No

Yeah

Uh

**_Peter_ **

U were hoping it was fr

**_Super Dad_ **

Maybe a little?

**_Peter_ **

Y the ?

**_Super Dad_ **

No reason

Nope

All good

Thanks for clearing that up

**_Peter_ **

Uh huh

Hey dad?

**_Super Dad_ **

Yeah?

**_Peter_ **

I’m sorry I hurt your feelings

I will admit

I’m not fully at the stage of being able to say that and fully mean it yet

But I’m getting there

Texting you on accident has been one of the best things to happen to me

I know it’s only been a week

But my nightmares have calmed down and aren’t as frequent

Same with my panic attacks

I feel safer on patrol knowing that if I called you would come help

There’s something comforting in the fact that you know who I am on the inside and have called me your son despite not knowing my name or face

I’m not at the point of saying and meaning love

But I’m getting there

And I can honestly and genuinely say

I like you

I like your girlfriend

I’m grateful for the support

I want to legitimately be your kid

I have missed having a family since I lost my parents and my uncle (my aunt is great and all, but one relative doesn’t really have the same effect as a whole family)

But you and your girlfriend have really given me that family feeling

I may have started calling you dad as a bit of a joke

But I mean it earnestly now

Please stop me before I start rambling too much

But yeah

One day I’ll be able to say THAT and fully mean it

One day likely sooner than later

**_Super Dad_ **

This is mom

Your dad is sobbing on the couch

I’m almost ready to join him

We just want you to know that we feel the same about you

And we want you to know that you are our son

Even if it’s not legal, you are as much our child as any biological children we may eventually have

**_Peter_ **

cRYiNg

<3

Gtg

Dinner w Aunt May

Then patrol

Ttyl


	11. Friday, September 2, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for all the love. I can't express how much all your feedback means to me. (You can ask my beta - I've been squeeing over the comments.) Love y'all, hope y'all enjoy this chapter too - I definitely did when I reread it before posting.

**_Peter_ **

Dad

Dad

Dad

Dad

Dad

Dad

Dad

Dad

Dad

Dad

Dad

Dad

Dad

Dad

Dad

**_Super Dad_ **

What????

**_Peter_ **

Dad

Dad

Dad

Hi

I’m bored

My best friend was out sick today

The girl I have a crush on is at some sort of political rally

**_Super Dad_ **

Excellent choice in women there son

**_Peter_ **

The school bully won’t stop throwing things at me

Mostly spitballs

Ugh

I’m pretty sure at least 5 have stuck in my hair

**_Super Dad_ **

Do I need to bail u out?

**_Peter_ **

Nah

I’m ok

So long as u keep txting

**_Super Dad_ **

So long as u don’t get in trouble for having ur phone out in school

**_Peter_ **

Its study hall

The teacher couldn’t care less

So long as we aren’t flaunting our phones were good

**_Super Dad_ **

…

Pls tell me I wasn’t the bad influence here

Ur mom will kill me

**_Peter_ **

I didn’t learn about how to bend the rules just to txt u

**_Super Dad_ **

Oh thank goodness

**_Peter_ **

…

But

I def didn’t have a reason 2 bend them b4 u

…

**_Super Dad_ **

…

Rlly?

So it is my fault

And my death by mom’s hand is ur fault

**_Peter_ **

Nah

Im spirder man

Remember?

*deep, super hero voice* I’ll save you!

*dramatic super hero pose*

**_Super Dad_ **

*swoons*

My hero

**_Peter_ **

^.^

**_Super Dad_ **

What is that

**_Peter_ **

It’s a happy cat

^.^

**_Super Dad_ **

Ok

Also

Spirder man?

Does whatever a spirder can?

**_Peter_ **

Oh hush

My fingers get ahead of my brain sometimes

Or is it vice bersa?

Idk

**_Super Dad_ **

U really need better autocorrect

**_Peter_ **

Tell me about it

And a better phone

And a better super suit

I made mine out of scraps of fabric out of the dumpster

Lucky one of my neighbors is a seamstress

Even luckier she isn’t a hoarder

And maybe luckiest of all she was a hoarder before someone or something made her throw out her stash

Oh no

Do u think she died and her husband had to throw out her stash?

Now I feel terrible about taking it

**_Super Dad_ **

I’m sure its fine kid

Don’t sweat it

**_Peter_ **

Ok…

Hey

Gtg

May is getting off work late

So I’m making dinner

And I’m not very good at it

**_Super Dad_ **

Ok kid

Hey

Wish me luck

Mom just came in looking super mad

**_Peter_ **

I didn’t tell her about me txting in school

So not my fault

Gtg

Good luck

Bye!


	12. Friday, September 2, 2016

**_Super Mom_ **

Hey, I know you probably won’t see this for a while, but I just wanted to give you a heads up. Your father is in the doghouse for a bit due to something with the company. I had to shut down and confiscate his phone until he works with me and PR to fix it. So, when he doesn’t respond, that is why.

**_Peter_ **

Cool

Imma spam him

Thx for the heads up

Also u could txt it in multiple txts

Not one big paragraph

But whatevs

Imma go spam dads phone

Bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it's a short one, but there's SO much more and better coming. I promise. Love y'all!


	13. Friday, September 2, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know its been a few days. Sorry about that. Work has been a bit tiring as of late. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**_Peter_ **

Dad

Dad

Dad

Dad

Dad

Hey

Hey

Hey dad

Whassup

U wanna play a game

How about I spy

I spy something green

I spy something blue

I spy something small

I spy something tall

I spy SI

Yeah im on patrol

U think Iron Man knows I exist?

How do u think Tony Stark got the arc reactor to work?

How old do u think u have to be to intern there?

I know I don’t have a chance now

But u know

Maybe in college

Or when I’m out of college

I kinda want to have my own business like SI one day

But I don’t think I could bring myself to compete with Mr. Stark

It’d be cool tho

Lol

Who am I kidding

I would be crushed

I’m just a kid with big dreams

Mr. Stark has already accomplished those dreams

And its really hard to break into a scene where someone else is already a star

Eh

I can still dream

Maybe I’ll be a part of the avengers

That would be cool

That won’t happen until after college likely

Age issue again

U know

Part of me wishes I were already older

I know people say not to grow up too fast

But what good is there in being a teen?

Too old for kid stuff

Too young for adult stuff

Treated like a kid

Expected to act like an adult

And its not like I even fit in with my age group

I have one nerd friend and one nerd crush

Even the other nerds in the school think I’m too nerdy for them

Is it bc I’m trying to build my own ai?

Idk

I stopped two muggers, a rapist, and a drugstore robbery today

Maybe that’s all I’m good for

Being the hero to the little guys

Its not bad

But its not everything I want to be

U know?

Idk when mom will relinquish ur phone to u

But I need sleep

Its almost midnight

Hope u enjoy ur spam when u get ur phone back

Night dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support, guys!


	14. Saturday, September 3, 2016

**_Super Dad_ **

Holy $#!* kid

That’s a lot of txts

And a lot to unpack

And as I was

…

Otherwise occupied this morning

Our time is limited

**_Peter_ **

Idk what there is to unpack

I was just rambling

No need to unpack

Lol

**_Super Dad_ **

Uh huh

Sure kid

“I would be crushed”

“Maybe that’s all I’m good for”

“What good is there in being a teen”

But no

Nothing to unpack

**_Peter_ **

Ok

So I got caught up in my thoughts

So what

Everyone does

**_Super Dad_ **

Yeah

But not everyone has PTSD or depression (no matter what they say)

Not everyone is a super hero who deals with bad guys on a regular basis

And not everyone has a support system

Which turns such things to jokes

Which become cultural norms

Which makes it harder for people with real problems to get help

**_Peter_ **

Dang dad

When did u become a therapist

Lol

**_Super Dad_ **

Kid

Please

Don’t hide from me

**_Peter_ **

Ugh

Fine

What?

**_Super Dad_ **

What’s going on in that big ole brain of yours?

**_Peter_ **

Just wondering

…

If I’m

Ya know

Good enough to be spider man

Good enough to be at the super techy academic school I go to

Good enough for my aunt

You know she and Uncle Ben wanted kids

They got stuck with me instead

I know she loves me

But I wonder sometimes if I’m good enough to be the kid she always wanted

Dang

Why do you always manage to pull the emotional stuff out of me like it’s effortless?

**_Super Dad_ **

Not sure actually

I’ve never been good at either side of this before to be honest

**_Peter_ **

That’s bc u never had a son

UwU

**_Super Dad_ **

…

You’re deflecting again

**_Peter_ **

Ugh

Ur not supposed to notice

****

**_Super Dad_ **

Well I did

And tbh idk what to say

I don’t know your aunt

But I know you kid

And I’m sure your aunt loves you as much or more than I do

I know it’s only been a couple days since we discussed this

But I love you kid

I think your mom said it before

But you’re our kid in every way that counts except for biologically and legally

We love you

And we’re here for you

And I’m sure your aunt and friends are too

**_Peter_ **

Im crying

Thanks dad

I love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all y'all who give your love and support! I really appreciate y'all!


	15. Sunday, September 4, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my updates have been a bit slow as of late. I try to write about 5 chapters ahead of my updates to give my beta time to read and approve of the new chapters, and I have been fighting MAJOR writer's block on chapter 19.  
> The good news is I got to talk to my beta about where I plan on taking this story today and managed to not only work through the writer's block for chapter 19, but I got everything up to chapter 25 written this afternoon.  
> So yeah, just another reassurance that I'm not quitting this story any time soon.  
> Hope this chapter makes you smile - the next one may make you cry.  
> Enjoy!

**_Peter_ **

Ugh

So bored

I’ve been on patrol for the last 4 hours

And nothing has happened

Not even an attempted purse snatching

Ugh

**_Super Dad_ **

Y r u wanting something to happen?

**_Peter_ **

Well

I don’t WANT something to happen

But I want something to do

And on patrol doing stuff involves stopping bad guys

There’s not even anyone jaywalking

**_Super Dad_ **

So

U said u were working on an ai

Right?

**_Peter_ **

Yea

That’s how I know there’s nothing going on

She is keeping tabs on everything

**_Super Dad_ **

She?

**_Peter_ **

Yeah

Well

Once I get the personality aspect down she will be more human-like

But I named her Karen

**_Super Dad_ **

And u built her urself

**_Peter_ **

Mostly

Not entirely

My guy in the chair helped

He’s my hacker buddy

Hacker

Coder

Decoder

Anything computers

I do chem and bio

He does tech

We both do math

I do mechanics

He watches over my shoulder and tells me how to do it right

Something about my hands being smaller than his

**_Super Dad_ **

Smaller hands help

More delicate

**_Peter_ **

Meh

Anyways

Yeh

We’re science buddies

**_Super Dad_ **

Nice

I have a science bro too

So I get it

**_Peter_ **

I have an uncle

And u never told me

*le gasp*

I am bETraYeD

**_Super Dad_ **

…

He’s not REALLY my brother

If that even matters

**_Peter_ **

It doesn’t

**_Super Dad_ **

Of course not

**_Peter_ **

After we finally meet u have to introduce me

To everyone

As ur long lost kid

**_Super Dad_ **

No

They’ll believe that

Unless ur a blond haired blue eyed kid

They will def think ur my bio kid

Long lost bio kid

**_Peter_ **

Lol y?

**_Super Dad_ **

I wasn’t exactly a stand up person when I was younger

I was careful

At least what I remember

And I don’t remember all of it

But no one would be surprised if someone popped up and was actually my long lost bio kid

…

Ur not, right?

**_Peter_ **

1st off idk who u r for sure

2nd I know for sure who my parents were

3rd they’re both dead so if I had an actual long lost bio dad I would have been sent to live with him already

**_Super Dad_ **

Right

Sorry

Just got a bit nervous after that rabbit trail

**_Peter_ **

It’s cool

Hey

U wanna play trivial pursuit

**_Super Dad_ **

That’s a board game

We’re texting

**_Peter_ **

Yeh

That’s y we’re gonna make up the questions

And just quiz each other for fun

Also my 1st decathlon team meeting of the year is tomorrow after school

And my crush is team captain

Last year I had a crush on the team captain

Then her dad turned out to be a super villain

Dropped a building on me

I got out

Stopped him

Foiled his evil plan

Etc etc

So yeh

I’m kinda hoping it goes better with this one

U know

This crush

Don’t want to be crushed again lol

Yeh

So

Anyways

Trivia?

**_Super Dad_ **

WTF kid!!!

U can’t just drop that bombshell and then go back to lighthearted trivia

**_Peter_ **

Watch me

What is the maximum number of clubs a golfer may use in a round?

**_Super Dad_ **

No no no

Back to the building being dropped on you

WTF kid

**_Peter_ **

Time’s up

The correct answer is 14

In which of Coleridge’s poems does an albatross appear?

**_Super Dad_ **

I thought it was my turn to ask a question

How did you survive a building being dropped on you?

**_Peter_ **

Time’s up

The correct answer is Rime of the Ancient Mariner

By what common name is sodium bicarbonate otherwise known?

**_Super Dad_ **

Baking soda

Now my turn for a question

How did you survive a building being dropped on you?

**_Peter_ **

I’m sipder nam

Next question

How many books are there in a trilogy?

**_Super Dad_ **

Three

What kind of question is that?

**_Peter_ **

A gimme question

My turn

How many chromosomes does a donkey have?

**_Super Dad_ **

I don’t have any idea

Where are you getting these questions?

**_Peter_ **

Time’s up

The correct answer is 62

What powers Monstropolis in the movie “Monsters Inc.”?

**_Super Dad_ **

Duh screams

Where are you even getting these questions from?

**_Peter_ **

randomtriviagenerator.com

What are the four railways in the standard version of Monopoly?

**_Super Dad_ **

B&O

Short Line

Reading

And

Pennsylvania

Now, can we stop trivia, please?

**_Peter_ **

Ok

Since u asked nicely

And on ur turn

**_Super Dad_ **

Great

So

U wanna talk about the whole spider man building thing?

**_Peter_ **

Maybe later

Not now

Please

**_Super Dad_ **

Okay

I’m here when you need me

**_Peter_ **

Thanks dad

Love you

Gtg

May is making dinner

Send medical assistance

Lol

Jk

But fr

Her food is NOT the best

**_Super Dad_ **

Lol

Have fun

Ttyl

Love you son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! Especially Phoenyx18 for commenting on practically every chapter with Titania_Fernweh as a close second. It really means a lot to me.  
> I love you all regardless of how much or how little you comment or give kudos. Just being able to put a smile on your face is a win in my book.  
> Love y'all!


	16. Monday, September 5, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's that long emotional chapter as promised.

**_Peter_ **

Hey

Dad

So

Quick question

U still up for collapsing building story time???  
  


**_Super Dad_ **

U up for sharing???

**_Peter_ **

I think so

I’m not having nightmares over it anymore

**_Super Dad_ **

That’s a good step

So

Storytime?

Don’t forget school

**_Peter_ **

Ack!

School!  
ttyl!  
gtg!

**_Super Dad_ **

Story time postponed

Lol got it

**_Peter_ **

Lunch break

30 minutes

Go

So

Once upon a time I got bit by a radioactive spider during an Oscorp fieldtrip two years ago

**_Super Dad_ **

Strong start

Of course everything goes wrong at Oscorp

Very once upon a time

I like it

**_Peter_ **

Shush

U cannot interrupt the story time

**_Super Dad_ **

Watch me

**_Peter_ **

…

**_Super Dad_ **

Sorry

Continue

**_Peter_ **

Good

So

After I got bit, I got sick

Fever

Chills

Vomiting

The works

But then

I got better

But not just any kind of better

I woke up one morning in a sticky situation

Literally

I had rolled too far in the night and in my tossing and turning ended up on the wall leaning against the ceiling above my bed

…

You can insert an oof there

**_Super Dad_ **

Oof

**_Peter_ **

Thank you

Now

Back to the story

I got bit by a spider and found I could stick to walls

so

Now that I had found my life’s aesthetic

I went with it

Spider-Man was born

My first suit was trash

And yes

Ik that my current suit is the result of dumpster diving as well

But I have a rudimentary ai now

Upgrade

**_Super Dad_ **

*jazz hands*

**_Peter_ **

Disallowed

Blocked

**_Super Dad_ **

Unblock me

I have something to say

**_Peter_ **

Unblocked

**_Super Dad_ **

Love you

**_Peter_ **

Love you too dad

Gtg

Story time resumes after school

**_Super Dad_ **

I can’t wait

**_Peter_ **

Ok

Where were we

**_Super Dad_ **

We were at HOW WAS YOUR DAY

**_Peter_ **

Pretty sure we weren’t

**_Super Dad_ **

We are now

**_Peter_ **

Meh

Bully was being a bully as usual

**_Super Dad_ **

…

Yeah

That’s what I thought

No using story time to get out of our previous agreement

U tell me everything that is remotely harmful to u in any form

Except papercuts

I’ll let those slide

**_Peter_ **

Meh

Nuu

Don’t wanna share

**_Super Dad_ **

…

**_Peter_ **

Fine

He shoved me into the lockers again

Bruised my ribs

Might have broken them but if so they’re already healed

Now

Back to story time

**_Super Dad_ **

Did they heal correctly?

**_Peter_ **

Ugh

Lemme check

I’m about to patrol so my ai can do a scan

**_Super Dad_ **

Pretty good ai if it can do that

Also if they didn’t heal right I’m going to have mom come pick you up

**_Peter_ **

All good

Wait

But you don’t know who I am

**_Super Dad_ **

I know you’re Spider-Man

And you’re in your suit

Because you said you were about to patrol

It won’t be that hard to find a guy swinging around NYC in red spandex

**_Peter_ **

Fair enough

Anyways

Back to story time since im ok

So

Spider-Man was born

And I caught the attention of some minor super-ish villains

Green goblin – easy

Doc Oc – eh still moderately easy

Sandman – what a joke

Seriously most of these guys can be defeated with a simple application of physics and chemistry

Sandman – heat so he turns to glass and can be shattered

Green Goblin wasn’t so cut and dry with it, but was pretty easily defeated just bc I’m super stronk

**_Super Dad_ **

Stronk?

**_Peter_ **

Hush

You’re interrupting the narrative

And delaying my patrol

**_Super Dad_ **

Sorry

Continue

**_Peter_ **

So then there was Vulture

I defeated him

Also idk if he counts as minor

He was dealing with alien weapons and going after Mr. Stark’s stuff

But still

The avengers didn’t notice until after I took care of him

So still minor

**_Super Dad_ **

Wait, what?

When was this?

**_Peter_ **

About not quite a year ago

Now hush

Our story continues

I found out about vulture through busting drug rings and weapons deals etc

Started hunting him down

Turns out he was my crush’s father

Not my current crush

Former crush

Anyways

He has this big thing planned for the night of homecoming

The night I was taking his daughter to HOCO

He drove us to HOCO

Told his daughter he had to talk to me

She rolled her eyes

Got out anyways

He told me he knew my identity

He told me to show his daughter a good time – but not too good

He told me not to bother him and he wouldn’t bother me

For his daughter’s sake

Apparently she liked me too

I ruined that with my next move

**_Super Dad_ **

And that was?

**_Peter_ **

Quit interrupting

**_Super Dad_ **

You were taking too long to text

**_Peter_ **

I was stopping a mugging

I’m still on patrol atm

Have some patience

**_Super Dad_ **

Right

Sorry

**_Peter_ **

So

I went inside

Apologized to my crush

And left

With my crappy first suit

Got beat up before I left the school parking lot

My guy in the chair helped me out

Literally

Grabbed my webshooter from where I had lost it and webbed up the guy attacking me

Then I went after Vulture

**_Super Dad_ **

Hey

What was it this time?

**_Peter_ **

Attempted robbery

So

I went after Vulture

He was waiting for me in this empty warehouse

We talked

Which was apparently a set up for him to take out the pillars with his mech wings

He escaped as the building came crashing down on me

**_Super Dad_ **

Oh $#!*

**_Peter_ **

Couldn’t breathe

So heavy

It couldn’t move

I couldn’t move

Couldn’t breathe

I was gasping

Crying

My comms were out

I was on my own

Dying

Crushed to death

**_Super Dad_ **

Hey

Hey kiddo

Where are you?

**_Peter_ **

Crushed

Can’t breathe

Trapped

**_Super Dad_ **

Five things you can see

**_Peter_ **

Rubble

**_Super Dad_ **

No

Right now

What are 5 things you can see

**_Peter_ **

Clouds

Sidewalk

My apartment

People on the street

Windows in the apartment beside ours

**_Super Dad_ **

Do I need to keep counting down?

Your list seemed tailored to anonymity is why I ask

**_Peter_ **

Yeah

I’m good

It was only a minor panic attack

I’m blaming the fact that I’m texting you for that

Not the panic attack

The fact that it was small

**_Super Dad_ **

I’m glad I can help you out kid

**_Peter_ **

I’m glad you’re here too

**_Super Dad_ **

I would do anything for you

**_Peter_ **

Then perish

Sorry

Meme

Didn’t think about that before I texted

Sorry

Love you!

**_Super Dad_ **

Lm@o

You’re good

I got it

Also

Out of curiosity

Does your phone censor the A part of lm@o?

Bc it stands for @$$?

**_Peter_ **

Yeh

**_Super Dad_ **

Okay then

So

At risk of another panic attack

Are you up to finish the story or do we need to do that another time?

**_Peter_ **

I’m good

So

I was trapped

WAS

Then I remembered what my uncle told me as he lay dying in my arms

“With great power comes great responsibility.”

**_Super Dad_ **

Wise man

**_Peter_ **

I have great power as SM

I can’t get rid of it no matter how much I want to

The spider DNA has joined my own

I know

I tested it

So I have great power regardless

Which gives me great responsibility

And if Vulture escaped and hurt people

That would be on me

Every civilian hurt during one of my fights is on me

Every civilian dead because of my fights is on me

No one has died yet

But I have had to give up a month’s worth of pay from my job to pay for someone to get their broken ankle set

**_Super Dad_ **

Wow

I’m in awe

You’re too pure for this world

**_Peter_ **

Yeh sure

Anyways

So I was reminded of Uncle Ben which helped me find the strength in me to lift off the rubble

Super strength

I knew I had it and all

I mean I have to use it every time I swing on my webs

Powerful webshooters man

But I didn’t know HOW super it was

Until I lifted the building off of me and went on to stop Vulture

I had to crash the plane to do so

Left a note with the Vulture for Mr. Stark’s people to find

Moved on with my super hero stuff

Speaking of

I’m home from patrol now

Fyi

**_Super Dad_ **

Great

It’s late

You need sleep

Night son

**_Peter_ **

Night dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for your support!


	17. Tuesday, September 6, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for all your support! As always, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

**_Super Mom_ **

Morning son

**_Peter_ **

Morning mom

Did dad tell you my SM story last night?

**_Super Mom_ **

He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to

**_Peter_ **

Okay, and?

**_Super Mom_ **

No, he didn’t

**_Peter_ **

Ok

Well if you want to see it that’s ok

Was there some reason u txted

**_Super Mom_ **

I can’t say good morning to my new son?

**_Peter_ **

U can

Dad usually is the one to do that

But I love u both

**_Super Mom_ **

We love you too, son

**_Peter_ **

^.^

Gtg school

**_Super Mom_ **

Have a good day at school, son!


	18. Tuesday, September 6, 2016

**_Peter_ **

Mom txted me out of the blue this morning

**_Super Dad_ **

Oh?

And that’s weird bc?

**_Peter_ **

It’s usually u

**_Super Dad_ **

Fair

**_Peter_ **

I thought she might have wanted something out of me

But idk

**_Super Dad_ **

Idk either son

**_Peter_ **

She’s UR gf

**_Super Dad_ **

And?

She’s UR mom

**_Peter_ **

Whatever

Lunch breaks over

Gtg

**_Super Dad_ **

Love you

Ttyl

**_Peter_ **

OMG HE KNOWS TXT LINGO

**_Super Dad_ **

Uh

No

Idk txt speak

I said ttyl and my ai put that

**_Peter_ **

Srrsly?

I gave you the option to just roll with it but nuu

**_Super Dad_ **

Whatever

Go to class kiddo

**_Peter_ **

XP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for y'all's support!


	19. Tuesday, September 6, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Just another update on my writing schedule for y'all.  
> I am currently writing chapter 29, and my beta has approved through chapter 25.  
> Since I have had several comments asking about this, I am planning to make this story somewhere around 100 chapters, some of the later ones being in paragraph style as well as text message style.  
> With my current update/writing pace, this should take most of the summer to write and possibly a little into the fall. However, just to reassure you, I have no intention of dropping off the face of the earth. I hate when writers do that, so I strive to not be that writer.  
> Anyways! Love y'all!

**_Peter_ **

hey.

**_Super Dad_ **

Hey

What’s up?

**_Peter_ **

nothing.

**_Super Dad_ **

Yeah right

Ur using all lowercase and periods

U have to intentionally change to lowercase

Autocorrect usually capitalizes the first letter

**_Peter_ **

you’re more observant than most.

**_Super Dad_ **

Yeah

So

What’s up?

**_Peter_ **

just the bully at school.

said some things.

**_Super Dad_ **

Like what?

**_Peter_ **

Its my fault my parents died

Its my fault my uncle died

Its my fault my aunt and I are poor

My aunt got her extra job/hours to avoid me

Its no wonder people don’t want to be around me

Those kind of things

**_Super Dad_ **

You know those aren’t true

I have only texted you briefly and even I can tell you are amazing and wonderful and everyone who meets you instantly grows attached to you.

I mean look how you made me into a dad in just a few days!

They’re just a high school(?) bully

**_Peter_ **

Thanks dad

That helps a lot

Also my shoulder is a bit bruised

The guy slammed me into the lockers

Pretty sure a rib cracked but it’s healed by now

**_Super Dad_ **

You sure?

Do you need me to check it?

Do you need me to get someone to check it?

**_Peter_ **

Nah

Like I said

I’m good

Enhanced healing

Remember?

**_Super Dad_ **

Right

Okay

I guess

I still worry

**_Peter_ **

You and my guy in the chair both

And mom

And probably my crush

Though idk if she knows about SM

Speaking of

Gtg

Patrol

**_Super Dad_ **

Okay

I guess

Take care of yourself kid

**_Peter_ **

I will

Love you

Ttyl

**_Super Dad_ **

Love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your comments are my life and breath. I really appreciate all the encouragement on this.


	20. Wednesday, September 7, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it to chapter 20 guys!  
> I'm writing chapter 30 now.  
> We're probably around 1/5 done with the story. I hope y'all are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

**_Super Dad_ **

Hey kiddo

Kid?

Hey

Where are you?

You okay?

Kid

Kiddo

<insert full name here>

Kid I’m getting a bit worried

It’s been all day

Do I need to get your mom to check up on you?

Kid?


	21. Wednesday, September 7, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do so love the drama here.

**_Super Mom_ **

Hey bud, what’s going on?

Your dad is worried sick about you being unresponsive all day

And he’s right, it’s a bit out of character for you

You good?

Son?

Hello?

Now you’re making me worried

Are you okay?


	22. Thursday, September 8, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the comments. Thank y'all for your support.  
> And we're still not through the drama yet. It's only getting better from here.

**_Super Dad_ **

Kid

I swear

If you don’t answer soon

I’m going to track your phone

Hunt you down

And make sure you’re okay

*@^^^^!# kid

You’re worrying me

Seriously

Answer please!

PLEASE!

Are you hurt?

Did something go wrong while you were Spider-Man?

Did you get hurt on patrol?

Did you get hurt at school?

Was it that bully you deal with?

What’s going on?

Kid

Kid

Kid

Hey

Kid

Please respond

Please

Kid

I can’t lose you

*@^^^^!#

That’s it

I’m tracking your phone


	23. Friday, September 9, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy.

**_Super Dad_ **

WT# HAPPENED TO YOUR PHONE?

I CAN’T TRACK IT

WHERE ARE YOU?

WHAT HAPPENED?

WHY IS YOUR PHONE NON-EXISTENT?

I’M FREAKING OUT OVER HERE SON

IF I CAN’T TRACK YOUR PHONE SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAD TO HAVE HAPPENED

WHERE ARE YOU?

#*&%

THERE’S NO WAY YOU DROPPED OF THE FACE OF THE PLANET

It’s round after all

There’s no face to fall off

…

Why doesn’t that make me feel any better?

It’s a nerdy joke

We both like those

That should help, right?

*@^^^^!# kid I need you


	24. Saturday, September 10, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: the chapter you have all been waiting for.  
> I hope y'all enjoyed the two chapter a day updates. Those are not going to be happening again unless I put in another dramatic incident later on. I know no one wants to wait too long in those kind of situations, so I gave y'all more frequent updates. But since we're now calming down from that, I will be returning to updating once a day or once every other day.  
> Hope y'all enjoy. The next chapter is actually one of my favorites so far.

**_Peter_ **

Dang dad

That’s a lot of texts to go through

Good think you sent them tho

Otherwise I wouldn’t have recognized ur #

Same with mom’s

**_Super Dad_ **

WHERE THE #@&% HAVE YOU BEEN??????

YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK

I COULDN’T TRACK YOUR PHONE

*@^^^^!# I WAS WORRIED

**_Peter_ **

Chill out

Bully at school found our txts

Said I was an idiot for trying to replace my parents

Said no one could love me

(don’t worry, I know it’s not tru)

(still hurt)

Smashed my phone

Utterly destroyed it

I had to work my butt off the last few days to help Aunt May find the money to replace it

Got a super dumb phone now

It’s only one step better than a flip phone

One of those slidey phones

We didn’t have the money to get me another smartphone

Not yet

At least I got my number back and had all ur txts waiting

Also I managed to get the cursing filter on here

Barely

Had to do a heck ton of work for that

Didn’t have it on before I saw ur txts

U got a dirty mouth dad

**_Super Dad_ **

…

Really?

That’s what you have to say?

Oh yeah, I dropped off the face of the earth for half a week because my bully mocked me and destroyed my phone and I had to get a cheap @$$ replacement with money that we couldn’t afford to use for this but *@^^# dad you got a dirty A# mouth

**_Peter_ **

Well…

When u put it like that…

Yeh

That’s exactly what I said

^.^

**_Super Dad_ **

Idk what to do with you kid

Tell ur mom ur ok pls

**_Peter_ **

Will do

Brb


	25. Saturday, September 10, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the chapter I've been waiting to give to y'all!  
> Enjoy!

**_Peter_ **

Hey mom

I’m okay

Had my phone destroyed

Couldn’t afford a new one right away

Got a temporary (hopefully) replacement now

**_Super Mom_ **

Good

Do you need me to send you a better phone?

**_Peter_ **

No

Bc that would mean u would have to see who I am

**_Super Mom_ **

It’s really not a problem

I wouldn’t even tell dad

**_Peter_ **

…

Idk

It just feels wrong to accept that

**_Super Mom_ **

Ok

I won’t send anything until you’re okay with it

**_Peter_ **

Ok

Pls don’t track me or anything to find out who I am either

I don’t want you to stop loving me or anything

**_Super Mom_ **

Why would that make a difference?

**_Peter_ **

Idk

It’s just a fear I have

Prob irrational

But a fear nonetheless

**_Super Mom_ **

Well, I can assure you that I love you no matter what, anonymous or not

**_Peter_ **

Okay

Thanks

Still

Let me work through my mental block here b4 u send anything

I have the feeling you already know who I am

…

Am I right?

Pls be honest

**_Super Mom_ **

Yeah, sorry

I had to make sure you were telling the truth about not being out to hurt dad or his company

**_Peter_ **

…

Ig I didn’t say anything to u b4…

And u still love me?

**_Super Mom_ **

Of course, Pete

And I haven’t told dad

Nor will I until you want me to

**_Super Mom_ **

Thanks mom

Can I know ur name?

To make it fair?

**_Super Mom_ **

Virginia

**_Peter_ **

That’s a pretty name

Gtg to bed now

Love you mom

**_Super Mom_ **

Love you too, son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for your support, kudos, and comments. They really make my day/night/week/etc. and make it easier to keep writing.


	26. Sunday, September 11, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this up. My beta has been unable to read ahead to okay the next few chapters for y'all, so these next 5 chapters might be a bit rough. I apologize in advance if that is the case. I have done as much rereading and editing as I can on my own, but it doesn't compare to having another set of eyes.  
> Thank y'all for your patience.  
> Hope y'all enjoy!

**_Peter_ **

Hey mom?

**_Super Mom_ **

Yes, Pete?

**_Peter_ **

First off it feels weird to have you call me that

Secondly would it be a problem for me to take you up on that new phone offer?

I mean you don’t have to if it’s a problem

Seriously I can be just fine with what I have

And I can pay you back if you need me to

And it doesn’t have to be fancy or anything

**_Super Mom_ **

Pete

**_Peter_ **

I don’t mean to be a burden

Or a problem

**_Super Mom_ **

Pete

**_Peter_ **

So nvm ig

Forget I asked

**_Super Mom_ **

PETER!

**_Peter_ **

Sorry

**_Super Mom_ **

It’s okay

I’ll drop off a phone at your apartment later today

It’s not a problem

You’re not a burden

You don’t need to pay me back

I offered

I wouldn’t have offered if it would be a problem

I’ll even make sure your dad doesn’t know

Don’t worry about it

I’m your new mom, remember?

Moms get to take care of their kids

And even spoil them sometimes

**_Peter_ **

Thanks mom

Ur the best

**_SUPER Mom_ **

Anything for my amazing son

Also don’t tell your dad

He might get mad at me for interacting with you in person first even though I’m only dropping off the phone and leaving

**_Peter_ **

You won’t say hello?

**_SUPER Mom_ **

Kid there’s a reason I know who you are

**_Peter_ **

For dad’s safety, yeh

**_SUPER Mom_ **

Exactly

And the anonymity you enjoy with your father goes two ways

**_Peter_ **

Yeh…

Oh

And if I saw you I would figure out who dad is

Which could cause issues for one if not both of us

**_SUPER Mom_ **

Exactly

One day the anonymity will fall, but not yet

I have to make sure there are safety parameters in place for everyone before I allow that to happen

**_Peter_ **

Got it

^.^

Not upset

**_SUPER Mom_ **

Really?

**_Peter_ **

Well I mean a little upset

I don’t get to hug my new parents yet

But I can wait

I trust u

OwO

**_SUPER Mom_ **

You’re a strange kid, Pete

**_Peter_ **

BUT U LUV MEH

**_SUPER Mom_ **

Of course I do, kiddo

**_Peter_ **

XD

Gtg

School is starting

**_SUPER Mom_ **

Have a good day

Your phone will be waiting at your apartment when you get home with instructions on how to set it up on your number and such

**_Peter_ **

Ok

BYYYYYEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	27. Monday, September 12, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for all your support.  
> I'm working on chapter 31 right now. It's a little bit of slow going simply because these are filler chapters until I get to my next major plot point. However, that still leaves several chapters of cushion for y'all, so don't worry.  
> Enjoy!

**_Peter_ **

Hey

Hey

Dad

Hey

Guess what

**_Super Dad_ **

Something good I’m guessing

**_Peter_ **

MY CRUSH ASKED ME OUT

Well

Technically its more a study date

BUT IT COUNTS

**_Super Dad_ **

That’s awesome son

When is it?

**_Peter_ **

Wednesday

After school

Since we don’t have decathlon practice

**_Super Dad_ **

Cool

Where is it?

**_Peter_ **

The coffee shop down the street from Delmar’s

**_Super Dad_ **

An excellent choice

Do you need money to pay for ur coffees?

Should u even have coffee?

**_Peter_ **

Nah

She likes coffee

I drink tea

Decaf tea

I come pre caffeinated in life

**_Super Dad_ **

I’ve gathered as much

**_Peter_ **

o.O

**_Super Dad_ **

Don’t you have school to get back to or something?

**_Peter_ **

…

Mehbeh

**_Super Dad_ **

Lol focus kid

**_Peter_ **

But I already know this stuff

I read Dr. Banner’s books over the summer

Those are way more complex than anything school can teach

Even with honors and AP classes

And being a grade ahead of my age

**_Super Dad_ **

*@^^#

Okay

How about this

U focus on school for the rest of the day

And when u get off I give u good science book recommendations

**_Peter_ **

Deal

So long as u don’t limit urself to just science

I love learning of any sort

Also if u have some on coding I would love to understand my guy in the chair better

**_Super Dad_ **

And physics to help with SM I bet

**_Peter_ **

Nah I got that down ages ago

Had to for SM

Then wanted to understand

Took me about a month

But I could probably get a doctorate in physics now

**_Super Dad_ **

And you haven’t bc?

**_Peter_ **

$$$$

Duh

Anyways

Back to class

Focus for more reading material

**_Super Dad_ **

Right

Ttyl

Love you

**_Peter_ **

Ttyl

Ly2


	28. Monday, September 12, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy!

**_Peter_ **

OMG MOM I LOVE IT THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!

**_SUPER Mom_ **

I’m glad you like it

Be careful using it at school

No one wants a repeat of this past week

**_Peter_ **

U can say that again

Lol

Yeh no I tied it to the dumb phone so I can leave this one at home and only use the dumb one at school

**_SUPER Mom_ **

Smart idea, kid

**_Peter_ **

I’m just full of those

Just ask dad

**_SUPER Mom_ **

Oh, I’ve heard plenty this afternoon

He couldn’t focus in his meetings because he was trying to compile a reading list for you

**_Peter_ **

Oops

Sorry

**_SUPER Mom_ **

It’s ok

He doesn’t focus in his meetings anyways

That’s why I have his AI take notes for him

Or I do it for him

He really only pays enough attention to be a smart@$$ or to fire someone who needs it

**_Peter_ **

That’s a mood

**_SUPER Mom_ **

What?

Never mind

Not asking

**_Peter_ **

c(:

**_SUPER Mom_ **

I made sure your new phone has the cool emojis and you still go for the old-fashioned ones? Really?

**_Peter_ **

Can’t beat the classics baby

( ^ .^)

Speaking of reading lists…

Did dad finish it?

**_SUPER Mom_ **

I have no idea

You’ll have to ask him yourself

**_Peter_ **

Ok

Will do


	29. Monday, September 12, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**_Peter_ **

Hey

Hey

Dad

Hey

**_Super Dad_ **

What’s up kiddo

**_Peter_ **

U got the goods?

**_Super Dad_ **

Yeah

U got the payment?

**_Peter_ **

Yeh

We had chem lab and English class after we texted

We made green fire in chem lab with copper sulfate

Fuego

Pretty fuego

And in English we were going over the Rime of the Ancient Mariner

Kinda dull bc poetry

But my crush likes it

I need to find something else to call her

I have my GitC

**_Super Dad_ **

Or just chair guy

CG

**_Peter_ **

Yeh

So maybe just <3

?

Idk

**_Super Dad_ **

<3 works for me

Tho u have mentioned ur aunt by name

**_Peter_ **

Yeh

Kinda habit

Anyways

<3 likes poetry

Tho she doesn’t admit it to much of anyone

The teacher (as usual) tries to over analyze the poetry

Don’t u just love spouting nonsense to please people?

**_Super Dad_ **

That’s politics

I have to play that game a lot with my company and side job/hobby/thing

**_Peter_ **

Yeh

So

I gave the payment

Give me the goods

Pls

Thx

**_Super Dad_ **

Lol

So polite even in a nerd deal

**_Peter_ **

Nerd deal

Lol

Love that

**_Super Dad_ **

I spent half my time coming up with that name

I will have to warn you

Some of my friends/coworkers discovered I was compiling a list of books

It may or may not have gotten hijacked

**_Peter_ **

…

**_Super Dad_ **

By the history buff

**_Peter_ **

Cool

New genre

Let’s go

**_Super Dad_ **

If you’re okay with it

**_Peter_ **

Yep

**_Super Dad_ **

Cultural Atlas of the Viking World edited by James Graham-Campbell

The Horizon Book of Ancient Rome

The Rise and Fall of the Third Reich by William Shirer

A Short History of Byzantium by John Julius Norwich

A History of Ancient Egypt from the First Farmers to the Great Pyramid by John Romer

The Punic Wars by Nigel Bagnall

Dunkirk Retreat to Victory by Major General Julian Thompson

And what nerd book list is complete without J.R.R. Tolkein’s works

**_Peter_ **

When you said hijacked

I was anticipating about half to be history

**_Super Dad_ **

Yeah no

I was trying to think of sciency ones but you already read Dr. Banner’s stuff you said

**_Peter_ **

Yeah

I’m just waiting on the new one to come down in price or make it to the library

**_Super Dad_ **

And while I was thinking my friends finished the list

As in wrote it entirely

Wait

You haven’t read his latest book yet

**_Peter_ **

I can’t afford to spend over $30 on a single book

And its only available in hardback

Which is more expensive than paperback

**_Super Dad_ **

…

**_Peter_ **

Don’t you dare

**_Super Dad_ **

I didn’t say anything

**_Peter_ **

NO LOOKING ME UP

WE ARE ANONYMOUS ONLINE/TEXTING FRIENDS FOR A REASON

**_Super Dad_ **

…

fine.

**_Peter_ **

Thank you

Gtg

Patrol

Ttyl

Ly

**_Super Dad_ **

Ly2

**_Peter_ **

I KNEW YOU KNEW TEXTING LINGO

**_Super Dad_ **

uh

*vague excuse*

**_Peter_ **

Did you just *vague excuse* me?

**_Super Dad_ **

Didn’t you have to go on patrol?

**_Peter_ **

I’m watching you

Mike Wazowski

Always watching

**_Super Dad_ **

Go stop a bike thief or something

**_Peter_ **

Fine

Byyyyyyyeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	30. Tuesday, September 13, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope y'all enjoy reading it.  
> I'm a bit behind on writing (only on chapter 33) but I have a lot of free time tomorrow so I should be able to catch back up and get 10 or so chapters written.

**_SUPER Mom_ **

Morning kid

Your dad said something about you wanting Dr. Banner’s newest book

**_Peter_ **

I swear if u do that I will

Idk

Do something

To pay u back

Bc I can’t just let u do stuff like that for me

The phone was enough

**_SUPER_** **_Mom_**

Even if I got it signed by the genius himself?

**_Peter_ **

I can’t pay you back

You do understand that

Right?

**_SUPER Mom_ **

Yes

That’s part of the point

I’m your new mom

I buy you things you want if you deserve/earn them and I can afford it

I can afford it because it’s technically your father paying for it

And you have definitely earned/deserved it

**_Peter_ **

Have not

I am already indebted to you for the phone

And for not telling dad who I am

I really don’t want to add an AUTOGRAPHED book to the list

**_SUPER Mom_ **

But you want the book

**_Peter_ **

Is that even a question?

**_SUPER Mom_ **

It was actually a statement

**_Peter_ **

Please don’t

**_SUPER Mom_ **

Too late

You know, your dad’s impulsiveness and disregard for what others think does have its place

Like spoiling my new son

**_Peter_ **

MOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

**_SUPER Mom_ **

Love you, Pete

**_Peter_ **

Ugh

Now I have to go change your contact name AGAIN

**_BEST MOM EVER IN THE WHOLE WORLD_ **

What?

**_Peter_ **

I changed your contact name

To remind me of the debt I owe you

**_BEST MOM EVER IN THE WHOLE WORLD_ **

Then change it back

What is it, out of curiosity?

**_Peter_ **

BEST MOM EVER IN THE WHOLE WORLD

**_BEST MOM EVER IN THE WHOLE WORLD_ **

That seems like a bit much, don’t you think?

**_Peter_ **

What would you set it as?

Better be something fun

**_BEST MOM EVER IN THE WHOLE WORLD_ **

Mom

Mother

Mama

Mother Dearest

Best Mom

Mom <3

**_Peter_ **

Pick one

**_BEST MOM EVER IN THE WHOLE WORLD_ **

Let me guess

I have to pick well because that’s what it’s going to be

**_Peter_ **

Yep

**_BEST MOM EVER IN THE WHOLE WORLD_ **

Mom <3

**_Peter_ **

Sounds good

**_Mom <3_ **

The book should be waiting at your apartment when you get home from school

**_Peter_ **

…

**_Mom <3_ **

What’s wrong?

**_Peter_ **

Aunt May is going to be so confused

That’s two packages in as many days

**_Mom <3_ **

Would you like me to include the gift card to the coffee shop in todays package then?

**_Peter_ **

wHaAt???

**_Mom <3_ **

Dad said you had a date

You spent the last of your money on the dumb replacement phone

We’re helping out

**_Peter_ **

Ugh

**_Mom <3_ **

Don’t ugh me, Peter

**_Peter_ **

But I feel like it’s too much

**_Mom <3_ **

I hate to bring up your past, but don’t you think it’s time you had a parental figure around who was able to not just provide your needs but also give you some of the things you want?

**_Peter_ **

I guess you’re right

I didn’t get lunchables or fruit gushers as a kid so I should get an autographed copy of the latest book written by Dr. Bruce Banner, one of the foremost scientists of our generation

**_Mom <3_ **

That’s not quite what I meant an you know it

**_Peter_ **

XP

Gtg

School

Ly

Bye

**_Mom <3_ **

Love you too, son

Have a good day


	31. Tuesday, September 13, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all in the comments have me cackling. Y'all're giving me ideas and enough feedback tor me to know how long to prolong the meeting in person.  
> Just kidding on the last part. I have the particulars of the in person meeting already planned out in detail, so y'all aren't changing that in my mind.  
> But I'm loving the comments.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

**_Peter_ **

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

What do I tell May????

I forgot it was her day off today

She opened the package

She saw it

What do I say?????

**_Super Dad_ **

What are you talking about, kid?

**_Peter_ **

Definitely thought I was texting mom

Really need to work on that

Considering I met you bc of a wrong number text

Whatever

You can help too

I haven’t told my Aunt about you or mom

You mentioned Dr. Banner’s book to mom

Mom got me a signed copy of it

**_Super Dad_ **

Wait

You know mom knows who you are?

**_Peter_ **

You know mom knows who I am?

**_Super Dad_ **

Yeah

That’s part of why I haven’t looked into your identity

Mom said you were okay

So I took advantage of the anonymity

**_Peter_ **

So you don’t know who I am?

**_Super Dad_ **

That was part of our agreement

**_Peter_ **

Ok

Good

Yeah

So

Mom has been sending me stuff

Which is a whole different problem than the one I’m having rn

Bc rn aunt may wants to know who has been dropping stuff off

Bc theres no return address

And the note on the giftcard says love mom & dad

And aunt may knows I don’t have parents anymore

That’s why she’s my guardian

What do I say??????

**_Super Dad_ **

The truth?

**_Peter_ **

Pffffftt

That’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard all day

And the bully at school was spewing all sorts of crap at me today

So seriously

What do I say?

**_Super Dad_ **

Wait

Back the train up

What did the bully say to you today?

**_Peter_ **

Not important right now

I have an aunt who has given me 15 minutes to get my story straight

And I’ve used up 12 texting you

**_Super Dad_ **

Tell her the truth

**_Peter_ **

She will kill me for texting and trusting a random wrong number

But since my time is up and you gave me no other options

My death is on you

**_Super Dad_ **

Uh huh

When you get back we’re talking about this bully

Don’t think you can get out of it

**_Peter_ **

What bully?

**_Super Dad_ **

Don’t be $#!**!^% with me kid

You know very well who I’m talking about

Though if you want we can start how things went with your aunt

**_Peter_ **

This is his aunt.

**_Super Dad_ **

Oh!

So sorry, Mz. May

Is the kid okay?

**_Peter_ **

I don’t see how that is any concern of yours.

**_Super Dad_ **

I’m pretty sure he still has me in his phone as some variant of “dad”

That should tell you why it is my concern

**_Peter_ **

He is not your son.

**_Super Dad_ **

He is the closest thing I have to a son and I care for him as if he was my son

**_Peter_ **

Who are you and what are your intentions towards my nephew?

**_Super Dad_ **

I’m afraid I cannot tell you who I am for safety reasons

**_Peter_ **

Then I will have to forbid any further contact with my nephew.

**_Super Dad_ **

Mz. May, please let me finish

**_Peter_ **

Okay.

**_Super Dad_ **

I can assure you that I am an upstanding citizen, however, due to the nature of my work I cannot share my name with just anyone. Your nephew doesn’t know my identity either, nor do I know his. My girlfriend knows his identity simply because she has to do background checks on anyone who has any interactions with me for safety reasons.

As for my intentions, I quickly grew fond of your nephew after he first texted me. Since then our relationship has developed into a pretty close father-son bond. He has also developed a mother-son bond with my girlfriend. We love him as if he was our own child, even to the point of trying to provide what we can for him – not to invalidate your own provisory capabilities, but to enhance them.

I know this is rather odd, and the online method of meeting new people can be unsettling for you as a guardian, but if there is anything else I can do to assuage your fears short of sharing my identity, I will do it.

**_Peter_ **

It appears that you both genuinely care for one another. You may continue your friendship under one condition.

**_Super Dad_ **

And what would that be?

**_Peter_ **

If he tells you anything about this bully at school that needs immediate action, you make sure I know about it. Whether you make my nephew tell me or you find some way to tell me yourself, I don’t care.

**_Super Dad_ **

Of course. Thank you, Mz. May.

**_Peter_ **

Just May is fine. Here’s your kid back.

Ack

That totally went well

Thanks for THAT advice dad

**_Super Dad_ **

Hey

You aren’t banned from talking to me and mom

That’s a win in my book kiddo

**_Peter_ **

Ugh

Omg you got so sappy

I LOVE YOU TOO DAD

**_Super Dad_ **

It was sappier when I told you for the first time

**_Peter_ **

You couldn’t even

You were crying on the couch

Mom had to text me

**_Super Dad_ **

The betrayal!!!!!

**_Peter_ **

<3

Oh

That reminds me

**_Super Dad_ **

What?

**_Peter_ **

One second

There

**_Dad <3_ **

What did you do?

**_Peter_ **

Changed your contact name to match mom’s

**_Dad <3_ **

What is hers?

**_Peter_ **

Mom <3

And yours is now Dad <3

**_Dad <3_ **

Aww thanks

Now

Back on topic

That bully

**_Peter_ **

Gtg patrol

**_Dad <3_ **

Oh no you don’t

It hasn’t even been dinner time yet

And you need to share this

What did he say?

**_Peter_ **

Just a bunch of crap

Trash talking star wars to try and rile my CG up

Trashing my new dumb phone (only verbally, don’t worry)

Trashing my outfit

Basically trashing me bc I’m poor

Which is getting old

It’s better than the family assaults

So it’s whatever

**_Dad <3_ **

Any type of bullying is not “whatever”

You really need to stand up for yourself

****

**_Peter_ **

Nah

Then he’d pick on someone else

And they might not be able to handle it

Definitely not as well as I am physically

No one else has super healing

**_Dad <3_ **

Uh huh

Sure

Still don’t like it

**_Peter_ **

Yeh

I know

But it is what it is

**_Dad <3_ **

…

**_Peter_ **

It izzzzz what it izzzzzzz

**_Dad <3_ **

Not even asking any more

**_Peter_ **

Smart idea

Gtg

Dinner

Then hw

Then patrol

Or patrol then hw

**_Dad <3_ **

Hw then patrol

**_Peter_ **

Yes dad

Love you

**_Dad <3_ **

Love you too son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking forward to the comments on this one. I know there will be some really good ones simply because I've gotten to know some of my readers pretty well and this was a plot forwarding chapter not quite like I've had before.  
> Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> And just ignore my maniacal laughter over here. ^.^


	32. Wednesday, September 14, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all are aware, I plan on starting some paragraphical chapters around mid-October in this timeline. For those of you who haven't noticed, the chapter titles are the date that the text conversation is occurring on.  
> I just finished writing chapter 35 today. I should be able to write more since work will be easing up on me. I have been in extreme physical pain from work for the last couple weeks, making it near impossible to do anything but lay in bed. Since I will be doing less there, I should be feeling better enough to write more than two or three chapters on my one day off.  
> Thanks once again for all y'all's support and encouragement.  
> Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

**_Peter_ **

Mom

Hey

Mom

**_Mom <3_ **

Hey kiddo, what’s up?

**_Peter_ **

So

I’m going on a date with MJ today

**_Mom <3_ **

I remember

And it is MJ?

I thought so judging by what your dad told me but I wasn’t sure

**_Peter_ **

Still not fully used to you knowing who I am

But yeh

Its MJ

Any advice for what to do?

**_Mom <3_ **

Aww you’re asking me?

I’m touched

**_Peter_ **

I get the feeling that dad has no clue and is only dating you bc you wanted him enough to put up with all his b$

**_Mom <3_ **

That’s actually pretty accurate

**_Peter_ **

Yeh

So

Advice?

**_Mom <3_ **

Be yourself

If she said yes to this date then she likes you and wants to spend time with you

**_Peter_ **

SHE asked ME out

On a STUDY date

**_Mom <3_ **

So she got tired of waiting for you to make the first move

**_Peter_ **

Waiting isn’t really like her

But you may be right

**_Mom <3_ **

I’m almost always right

Just ask dad

Anyways, make sure to ask her out on a nice DATE date after this

Pick a nice restaurant and go there for dinner

If you need money or reservations just ask me and I can get reservations in your name and send you another gift card

**_Peter_ **

You’re really spoiling me too much

**_Mom <3_ **

No, you’re at the age where parents can help out for paying with dates

Plus you’re a bright kid and I expect you to be able to pay for everything easily once you get a good job

**_Peter_ **

I have a job!!!!

**_Mom <3_ **

Selling photos from your patrols to the guy who hates you most doesn’t count

**_Peter_ **

:((((((

**_Mom <3_ **

It doesn’t

**_Peter_ **

It’s the best I’ve got

**_Mom_** **_< 3_**

I know and I’m working on that

Patience, son

**_Peter_ **

*slams head into wall repeatedly*

If you’re going to be spending so much money and effort on me maybe get me a therapist so that I can stop feeling indebted to you every time

WAIT

THAT WASN’T SERIOUS

I WAS JOKING

kinda…

BUT DON’T DO IT

**_Mom <3_ **

Shouldn’t school be starting soon

**_Peter_ **

School isn’t as important as yoU NOT SPENDING SO MUCH MONEY, TIME, AND EFFORT ON ME

**_Mom <3_ **

I have to go take care of some things for your dad’s company

Enjoy your day, Peter

**_Peter_ **

Mom

Don’t you dare

Mom

No

Stop

Don’t

Ugh

Ur really gone now

Ugh

And if I try and get dad involved he will join your side

Y U DO THIS TO ME??????

Ok bye

*yeets self off cliff*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing y'all's theories *ahem*IDEAS*ahem* about what's going to happen next, and I'm glad y'all enjoy my writing so much.


	33. Wednesday, September 14, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to sit down and write several chapters today. I left off in the middle of chapter 41, so I'm regaining my lead on what I'm posting (thank goodness).  
> As always, hope y'all enjoy!

**_Dad <3_ **

Hey kid

Kid

School’s out where are you???

Kid?

Where are you??

Kid?

Oh

Right

It’s Wednesday

Enjoy your date

;)

Sorry for interrupting

Let me know when you’re home

**_Peter_ **

Home

**_Dad <3_ **

How did it go?

**_Peter_ **

Good

We only studied about half the time

I asked her out on a “real” date

**_Dad <3_ **

Nice going

**_Peter_ **

It was Mom’s idea

She said she would get reservations and a gift card for me

I tried to argue

**_Dad <3_ **

Yeah…

Arguing with her doesn’t really work

**_Peter_ **

I’ve noticed

Also

You really ought to propose

**_Dad <3_ **

…

That was random

And kinda uncalled for

**_Peter_ **

She’s technically only ur gf

**_Dad <3_ **

Yeah?

And?

**_Peter_ **

I don’t want to lose my new parents again

**_Dad <3_ **

You won’t

**_Peter_ **

But what if you break up?

**_Dad <3_ **

Again

Random

And that won’t happen

**_Peter_ **

Promise?

**_Dad <3_ **

Of course

Where’s this coming from?

**_Peter_ **

…

**_Dad <3_ **

You promised to talk to me

**_Peter_ **

Nothing

Just the school bully

I managed to ignore his words at school and while on the date with <3

Also I definitely almost typed her name

But now that I’m home alone my brain won’t shut up

**_Dad <3_ **

Why don’t you go talk to your aunt?

**_Peter_ **

Home

ALONE

May has a late shift tonight

**_Dad <3_ **

Do you need company?

**_Peter_ **

Nah

I’ll just go on patrol

Swinging around the city tends to clear my mind pretty well

**_Dad <3_ **

Okay…

I love you kiddo

I can promise your mom and I won’t leave you

**_Peter_ **

Thanks dad

Ttyl

**_Dad <3_ **

Take care of yourself

**_Peter_ **

;P

Yah

Ok


	34. Thursday, September 15, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while (all of a week or so). I've been a bit overwhelmed by the world's events, and when that happens I tend to pull away from the internet.  
> On the plus side, I've had plenty of time to get ahead on writing.  
> Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

**_Mom <3_ **

Hey, Peter?

**_Peter_ **

That’s still super weird to hear from you

**_Mom <3_ **

I just have a quick question for you

Do you have any idea why your dad proposed to me last night?

**_Peter_ **

hE dId!!!

**_Mom <3_ **

Yeah, he did

And that is extremely uncharacteristic for him

**_Peter_ **

ONE STEP CLOSER TO 100% BEING MY MOM

**_Mom <3_ **

So you wouldn’t have had anything to do with this?

**_Peter_ **

…

iT mAy HaVe BeEn A cOmMeNt Of MiNe

DeRiVeD fRoM tHe ScHoOl BuLlYs WoRdS

nOt ImPoRtAnT

**_Mom <3_ **

Well, thank you for giving him that kick in the pants

Now, what’s going on with this bully?

**_Peter_ **

nOtHInG

**_Mom <3_ **

Pete

**_Peter_ **

I’m okay today

New day

I talked to dad a bit about it yesterday

Then patrolled the rest of it out

**_Mom <3_ **

Well, don’t let him get to you today

**_Peter_ **

Nope!

^.^

We’re good!

Gtg

School now

Bye!

**_Mom <3_ **

Bye, have a good day at school kid

Your book should be there this afternoon

**_Peter_ **

Is it just a name or a note?

**_Mom <3_ **

You’ll have to wait and see

**_Peter_ **

Ugh

K

Gtg


	35. Thursday, September 15, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope y'all enjoy!

**_Peter_ **

OMG DAD MOM GOT ME DR BANNER’S BOOK

AUTOGRAPHED

AuToGRaPHeD

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**_Dad <3_ **

Can you stop screaming a minute?

**_Peter_ **

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yeah

Sorry

I’m back

**_Dad <3_ **

Mom got you an autographed copy of Dr. Banner’s latest book, huh?

**_Peter_ **

“To the leader of the next generation of Science Bros,  
Never stop seeking to understand the unexplainable. In a world where magic, aliens, and superheroes exist, do not allow yourself to be satisfied with those mundane explanations. Seek for answers and they will be found.  
Dr. Banner”

I’M SCREAMING

**_Dad <3_ **

That’s great

**_Peter_ **

You were hoping Mom told him my real name

lm@o

**_Dad <3_ **

Was not

**_Peter_ **

Uh huh

Yeah

Sure

**_Dad <3_ **

Fine

I may have been hoping that he knew your name so I could pester it out of him

**_Peter_ **

First off RUDE

Secondly you realize you know I’m Spider Man

You can derive all sorts of nicknames from that

**_Dad <3_ **

Is that permission?

**_Peter_ **

Maybe

I have veto power

With no 2/3 overturn

**_Dad <3_ **

Despotism

**_Peter_ **

Nah

**_Dad <3_ **

Spidey

Spider kid

Kiddo

Kid

Son

Underoos

**_Peter_ **

Aw heck no

Not Underoos

Nope

Not at all

**_Dad <3_ **

Whatever you say

Underoos

**_Peter_ **

DAD

**_Dad <3_ **

Fine

Spidey

**_Peter_ **

That one’s actually pretty common

**_Dad <3_ **

It’s about the only good derivative

Also Bruce didn’t know your real name

**_Peter_ **

You asked him?

**_Dad <3_ **

…

**_Peter_ **

Seriously?

What about our anonymity?

**_Dad <3_ **

I trusted that your mom knew me well enough not to tell my Science Bro something I want to know

**_Peter_ **

You’re Science Bros?

That’s super cool

I was wondering why he said that in the note

Also

You know DR. BRUCE BANNER WELL ENOUGH TO BE SCIENCE BROS????????

I’m so jealous

But also super proud

Bc ur my dad

bOoGiE wOoGiE wOoGiE

**_Dad <3_ **

What the #&!! was that?

**_Peter_ **

rip vine

you will be missed

**_Dad <3_ **

?????

Isn’t it bed time for you?

**_Peter_ **

Nah

But I should go on patrol

After dinner

**_Dad <3_ **

You haven’t eaten yet?

**_Peter_ **

May works late shifts this weekend

**_Dad <3_ **

She worked a late shift yesterday

**_Peter_ **

That one was covering for someone

Its her weekend to work the late shift

Thursday through Tuesday

She had Monday and Wednesday off this week

But took a coworkers shift so he could go to something important

Family funeral maybe?

Idk

She has next Wednesday and Thursday off

But yeah

I’m home alone right now

**_Dad <3_ **

And you haven’t eaten?

**_Peter_ **

I forgot

**_Dad <3_ **

You’re a growing teenage boy with an enhanced metabolism

**_Peter_ **

You’re assuming my metabolism is enhanced bc I’m SM?

**_Dad <3_ **

Am I wrong?

**_Peter_ **

…

…no…

**_Dad <3_ **

Uh huh

Go eat

Then get some sleep for once in your teenage superhero life

**_Peter_ **

:p

Meh

Fine

Love ya dad

**_Dad <3_ **

I love you too


	36. Friday, September 16, 2016

**_Peter_ **

Hey

Dad

Question

…

Hello?

Dad?

You there?

…

Okay

I’ll try again after school ig

Hey

Schools out

You there now?

Dad?

Seriously?

It has been maybe two days since I said I can’t have you leave me and you pull this?

Ugh

Fine

See if I care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to do this to y'all again, but I'm trying to get to mid October (where the paragraphical chapters are) faster.  
> Hope y'all enjoyed it at least a little.


	37. Saturday, September 17, 2016

**_Peter_ **

Okay

I care

I need you

I know it hasn’t been even a month since we “met”

But you’re the closest thing I’ve had to a father since my Uncle Ben died

I can’t lose you too

I lost my birth parents as a kid – I know I told you this

Why did you leave me?

I’m sorry

Whatever I did I’m sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter is better. Don't kill me!


	38. Saturday, September 17, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here y'all are. Hope this makes it not as torturous.  
> Enjoy!

**_Peter_ **

Hey

Mom?

You there?

**_Mom <3_ **

Yes, but can you make this quick?

I have a meeting in about 10 minutes

**_Peter_ **

Oh

Sorry

**_Mom <3_ **

You’re good

I was just letting you know I’m on a schedule

**_Peter_ **

Where’s dad?

**_Mom <3_ **

Did he not warn you?

He had to go out of town suddenly on a business trip

He left his phone here

**_Peter_ **

Okay

Thanks

When will he be back?

**_Mom <3_ **

Not totally sure

I’ll make sure he lets you know when he gets back

**_Peter_ **

Will you be able to text me more?

**_Mom <3_ **

I can try, but I have a lot of meetings while your dad is out of town

**_Peter_ **

Oh, sorry

**_Mom <3_ **

It’s not your fault, son

I have to go to that meeting now

I love you

**_Peter_ **

Love you too mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm living for the comments. I appreciate y'all so much, y'all have no idea.  
> Whenever I hit a writing slump, there's always someone who comments the right thing at the right time to give me that energy again. So, thank y'all.


	39. Sunday, September 18, 2016

**_Peter_ **

Hey dad

Mom said you were out of town

I just wanted to say sorry for freaking out on you

I should’ve thought about checking with mom sooner

Hope your business trip goes well

Love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!


	40. Monday, September 19, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**_Mom <3_ **

Pete?

You okay?

**_Peter_ **

Yeah

**_Mom <3_ **

Really?

Because you’ve been awful quiet since my meeting on Saturday

And dad’s phone has been quiet too

**_Peter_ **

I’m good

Promise

**_Mom <3_ **

Okay

If you need me, text me

I have another meeting now

But if you need me I will put the meeting aside

**_Peter_ **

Okay

Thanks

Love you

**_Mom <3_ **

I love you too, Peter


	41. Wednesday, September 21, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**_Mom <3_ **

You’re uncharacteristically quiet

What’s going on?

**_Peter_ **

I just don’t want to be a burden

**_Mom <3_ **

You’re not a burden

You’re a joy

**_Peter_ **

Yeah, sure

**_Mom <3_ **

No, I’m serious

You are a joy.

You don’t see the way dad’s face lights up when you text

You don’t see the smile I get when you text

You don’t know how you’ve changed your dad’s life even though he doesn’t know who you are

He used to be a raging alcoholic to the point I couldn’t even fully stop it, but he hasn’t touched a bottle since you started texting

Not to mention the whole emotional thing

He didn’t do that kind of thing until you showed up

**_Peter_ **

Really?

**_Mom <3_ **

Really

You are a joy.

Never a burden.

**_Peter_ **

Okay

I’ll try and believe that

**_Mom <3_ **

We’re here for you to remind you of it every minute, every day, for as long as you need us

And longer

You can’t get rid of us

**_Peter_ **

I wouldn’t want to

Gtg

School

I love you so much, Mom

**_Mom <3_ **

I love you too, son


	42. Friday, September 23, 2016

**_Dad <3_ **

Hey kid

Sorry I left without warning

I didn’t mean to do that to you

You had your mom worried

Are you okay?

**_Peter_ **

I am now

Or will be

Whatever

**_Dad <3_ **

Spidey…

**_Peter_ **

Yes?

**_Dad <3_ **

Don’t you go lying to me now

**_Peter_ **

I will be ok

It’s just that you leaving without warning really messed me up

**_Dad <3_ **

I saw that

And I’m sorry I had to leave without warning

I’ll do my best not to do that again

**_Peter_ **

Thanks

Now

Guess what happened with <3 while you were away

**_Dad <3_ **

There had better not be a proposal involved

You are too young for that

**_Peter_ **

Nah

Not yet

**_Dad <3_ **

Yet better not be until you’re in your 90s

**_Peter_ **

First off that didn’t make a ton of sense

Secondly 90s is way too old to get married

Third if that’s what you were waiting on its no wonder it took me meddling for you to propose to mom

**_Dad <3_ **

Rude

**_Peter_ **

Love you

Anyways

So I asked <3 on a real date after our study date right

And she said yes

So I made reservations like mom suggested

**_Dad <3_ **

Yeah

**_Peter_ **

And that’s all scheduled for tomorrow night

**_Dad <3_ **

Of course she said yes

**_Peter_ **

Dad you’re way behind

Your fingers are so much slower than mine

And if your ai is doing it I’m typing faster than it (she/he/they?) is reading it off

**_Dad <3_ **

Tomorrow huh?

Glad I didn’t miss it

**_Peter_ **

…

Let me know when you’re all caught up

**_Dad <3_ **

My ai is a she

Caught up now

I probably should just let you tell your story and respond when you’re done

**_Peter_ **

Probably a good idea

Anyways

So

You remember how you, mom, and CG are the only ones who know about SM?

Well

<3 apparently knows

Has known

For a while now

**_Dad <3_ **

Good or bad?

**_Peter_ **

Idk yet

She apparently knew before our last date

So she agreed to a date with me knowing im SM

But idk

**_Dad <3_ **

How did you know she knew

**_Peter_ **

I crashed on her roof on patrol the other day

I hadn’t been getting enough sleep

Which affects the metabolism and healing

So the 8 bullet wounds from the bank robbery I stopped weren’t doing super great

**_Dad <3_ **

YOU GOT SHOT 8 TIMES!!!!!!!!!!

**_Peter_ **

You were out of town

So I didn’t tell you

**_Dad <3_ **

Doesn’t matter if im out of town

We have a deal

**_Peter_ **

I told you about it now

And <3 slapped me awake long enough for her to fix me up then made me sleep

All good now

**_Dad <3_ **

Idk what to do with you, kiddo

**_Peter_ **

Luv meh

Gtg

Dinner

**_Dad <3_ **

Then bed

**_Peter_ **

Yessir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after - oh wait, we're not there yet.


	43. Saturday, September 24, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my update schedule has slowed down. My writing schedule has too (I'm almost done writing chapter 45). Work has been pretty bad lately. I've had to start physical therapy because of it, and I've been spending most of my time not at work lying in bed or on the couch in pain.  
> On the plus side, with physical therapy and leaving the department that is causing the injuries I should be getting better and able to write more.  
> All this to say sorry and I will be able to get back to normal soon.  
> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

**_Dad <3_ **

Hey, kiddo

**_Peter_ **

Yah wassup?

**_Dad <3_ **

You said you weren’t getting much sleep yesterday

**_Peter_ **

Oh

Yeah

Nightmares have been a 8!*(#

**_Dad <3_ **

How did that get censored on my phone?

**_Peter_ **

Bc I type like that

**_Dad <3_ **

Did you mean 8!*(#

**_Peter_ **

Considering that that had the same censorship as what I wrote, I would say you guessed right

**_Dad <3_ **

You do realize that nightmares are on the list of things you have to tell me

**_Peter_ **

I don’t like this list anymore

**_Dad <3_ **

What kind of nightmares?

**_Peter_ **

…

About my parents deaths

About my uncles death

about my aunt dying

about you and mom dying

about you and mom turning on me

about you and mom abandoning me

about my aunt abandoning me

about my friends abandoning me

**_Dad <3_ **

$#!* kid

Do you have these often?

**_Peter_ **

I used to have the first two all the time, especially right after they died

The third would be peppered in there as would the last two

But I hadn’t had any of those after the Vulture

Probably bc I was having nightmares about him instead

But all the others are new

**_Dad <3_ **

How new?

**_Peter_ **

…

I would have them off and on right after I started calling you mom and dad and right after we said I love you the first time

That sounds like something I would say in the future to <3

That’s kinda awkward

**_Dad <3_ **

Back on topic please

**_Peter_ **

Ugh

Ok

They weren’t bad then

Mostly just from the fear of letting people too close

But they all came back with a vengeance when you vanished

Not to make you feel bad

Just to be honest

Please don’t feel bad

It’s not your fault

**_Dad <3_ **

First off how can I not feel bad

Second I should be the one saying stuff like that to you right now

**_Peter_ **

…

**_Dad <3_ **

You know I’m right

**_Peter_ **

I’m going to go talk to mom

She’s more fun than you are right now

**_Dad <3_ **

You can’t escape this conversation

Kid

Spidey

Get back here

I know you’re on your phone

I know you can see my messages on the top of the screen

I know you’re ignoring me

Wait

You had to get a dumb phone

Which means

You’re trying even harder to ignore me

Bc if I remember right the new message notification covers the middle of the screen

I could be wrong

It’s been forever since I had a dumb phone

Kid

Get back here

Don’t make me find your mom and get involved on her phone

…

You brought this on yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random thought: is anyone in Gen Z (or later Millennial) neurotypical? At what point does neruotypical stop being typical?  
> Note: I along with most people (as far as I am aware) consider depression, PTSD, ADD, ADHD, etc. as not being neurotypical.


	44. Saturday, September 24, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy!

**_Peter_ **

Hey mom

Dad’s being annoying

**_Mom <3_ **

Is he now?

I’m not surprised

**_Peter_ **

I ditched that convo

He’s text-yelling at me

**_Mom <3_ **

Text-yelling?

**_Peter_ **

.~.

**_Mom <3_ **

I really should know not to ask by now, shouldn’t I?

**_Peter_ **

Yeh

Probably

Oh

Apparently we didn’t mention the new phone to dad

He still thinks I have the dumb phone

**_Mom <3_ **

Well yeah, I made sure the new phone had a tracker in it so I could find you if required

And I know how you are about wanting to remain anonymous with dad

**_Peter_ **

Aww tanks!!!!!

You thought about it!!!!

^.^

**_Mom <3_ **

Yeah, I’m used to having to think through everything for your dad’s company because he can’t be bothered with it himself

**_Peter_ **

He’s threatening to come take your phone to text me

**_Mom <3_ **

Do you want him to?

**_Peter_ **

No

**_Mom <3_ **

Okay, then when he shows up, I’ll give him paperwork and send him off to do that

**_Peter_ **

Aww u would do that 4 me?????

**_Mom <3_ **

Yes

And why do you switch back and forth between normal spelling and text lingo spelling?

**_Peter_ **

I blame u and dad

I only ever used txt spelling b4

And now I type things out like you do

Though I don’t always use full grammar

Also tho is a lot easier to type than though

**_Mom <3_ **

Dad has been successfully rerouted

**_Peter_ **

Lol

Yas queen

Speaking of queens

Its about time for me to get ready for my official date with MJ

The queen that she is

**_Mom <3_ **

Flowers?

**_Peter_ **

Nah

I got something better

I got her a necklace with her favorite flower on it

A bit more permanent that way

**_Mom <3_ **

Smart

Well, enjoy your date!

I’ll keep your father busy until you’re done

**_Peter_ **

Thanks!

Love you!

**_Mom <3_ **

Love you too, son


	45. Sunday, September 25, 2016

**_Dad <3_ **

Hey kiddo

How was the date

**_Peter_ **

It was good

<3 loved the necklace I got her

Did I tell you or mom about that

**_Dad <3_ **

Of course she did

You put a lot of thought into it

You told mom but she told me

**_Peter_ **

Meh

**_Dad <3_ **

So…

Where did you go?

**_Peter_ **

Wouldn’t you like to know weather boy

**_Dad <3_ **

What?

**_Peter_ **

Sorry

U know u r kinda internet fluent but in all the weird parts that don’t really count

Anyways

You know that one restaurant on the corner of Fifth and Madison?

**_Dad <3_ **

The one in Queens?

**_Peter_ **

Yeah

**_Dad <3_ **

That’s a good one

**_Peter_ **

Yeah

She didn’t even think it was too much

Which is saying something

Though I think it may have something to do with the fact that she knows about you and mom

And she knows who you are

That’s probably something I should tell mom

Basically mom knows who I am so you don’t have to and <3 knows who you are so I don’t have to

Anyways

She knows you help me pay for stuff

And she knows who you are

And that’s good enough for her

**_Dad <3_ **

Mom knows your girlfriend knows

**_Peter_ **

Well that’s one thing I don’t have to mention then

**_Dad <3_ **

Apparently your girlfriend and my fiancée have been texting too

**_Peter_ **

Oh no

We’re dead

There’s only two people worse to have talking with <3

Pepper Potts and Natasha Romanov

If <3 ever gets to talk with them I’m going to dig my own grave and shoot myself

**_Dad <3_ **

…

**_Peter_ **

Anyways

That went well

^.^

Dad?

You there?

**_Dad <3_ **

Sorry

Work meeting

**_Peter_ **

My bad

Ttyl

Love you!

**_Dad <3_ **

Love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be a couple days before I can get another chapter up, and I figured y'all would rather end on this one than the next one.  
> I should have time to sit down and write in a few days.  
> Thank y'all for your patience.


	46. Monday, September 26, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, for the chapter, sorry not sorry. There's a reason I didn't post this before going offline for a week, so you're welcome.  
> Second, I may not be as active this month - I have stuff to do for a big move. But after about a month I should be able to settle back into a semblance of normalcy.  
> Third, I hope y'all enjoy reading this story. I originally estimated around 100 chapters, but seeing where I am on my plan at just shy of 50 has me thinking it may be more (perhaps closer to 150?). At this rate I should be getting into paragraphical chapters around chapter 75.  
> Fourth, thank y'all so much for understanding my need to take a temporary break. I'm doing better physically from the pain work was causing. I quit working that department and I have been making progress in physical therapy. But y'all's patience means a lot to me, so thank y'all.

**_Peter_ **

Hey mom?

**_Mom <3_ **

What’s up, kiddo?

**_Peter_ **

Can you see who’s texting me or do I have to text you the #?

**_Mom <3_ **

_I_ can’t see who’s texting you, that’s dad’s realm of expertise

But that would require dropping the anonymity

**_Peter_ **

Cool

(987)654-3210

Can you see who this is?

**_Mom <3_ **

Sure, but why?

**_Peter_ **

…

They texted me a wrong number text

And when I said they had the wrong number they kept texting

But they texted me creepy things – very different from how our texts turned out

They know I’m a guy and on the younger side

Idk how (do I text like a young guy?)

And when they made it known that they knew that it got worse

Borderline sexual harassment

Not something I want

**_Mom <3_ **

It appears the number belongs to a middle aged man named Skip Wescott

**_Peter_ **

GET HIM AWAY FROM ME

NOW

PLEASE

NO

NO

NO

NO

NO

NO

**_Mom <3_ **

Is everything okay?

Clearly not, okay

What’s wrong?

**_Peter_ **

NO

NO

NO

NO

NO

NO

Can’t explain

Too close to panic

Ask MJ

Gtg

**_Mom <3_ **

MJ explained everything

I’m sorry

I will take care that he doesn’t bother you or anyone else again

And I won’t let on that you were the wrong number he was texting

**_Peter_ **

Thanks mom

That means a lot

**_Mom <3_ **

You doing any better now?

**_Peter_ **

Yes

MJ called me while texting you

Talked me through the panic attack

I’m so glad that you aren’t like that

MJ approves so I’m good

**_Mom <3_ **

It took a long phone call for her to approve

**_Peter_ **

Not surprised

That’s MJ for you

She’s kinda protective of her “losers” as she fondly calls me and Ned

**_Mom <3_ **

That sounds about right

And I’m glad she is protective of you

**_Peter_ **

I’m exhausted now

Panic attack and all

I’m going to bed

**_Mom <3_ **

No patrol

**_Peter_ **

Wasn’t planning on it

Night

Love you

So much

You mean the world to me mom

Dad too

**_Mom <3_ **

And we love you so much, too

You mean the world to us as well, Peter

Good night son


	47. Tuesday, September 27, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for all y'all's support. It really means a lot to me.  
> The next chapter I will be writing (hopefully soon) is chapter 50. We've made it so far guys.  
> Hope y'all enjoy!

**_Dad <3_ **

Mom said you had a panic attack last night

**_Peter_ **

Wasn’t a full blown one

**_Dad <3_ **

But we agreed you would tell me these things

**_Peter_ **

I was PANICKING

Give me a break

Plus I told mom, so we should be good

**_Dad <3_ **

…

Fair I guess

She only told me you had a panic attack and I needed to talk to you to get the information

**_Peter_ **

Uh

New wrong number texted me

Seemed off

Not like you

Sexual harassment

Turns out the guy texting was my old

Uh

Babysitter

He may have

Uh

You know

I can’t type it

The not sexy sexy time

**_Dad <3_ **

HE RAPED YOU???????!!!!!!!!!

**_Peter_ **

That’s the word

I can’t say it

It hurts

So when mom said he was the one texting

Yeah

Panic attack

Mom took care of him

<3 took care of me

**_Dad <3_ **

Can I have a name?

**_Peter_ **

No

I testified against him at his trial years ago

You’d be able to find out who I am

Mom knows

Tell mom how you want to ruin his life if you must

**_Dad <3_ **

Do you want me to ruin his life?

**_Peter_ **

Is it bad of me to say yes?

Honestly I just want him away from me

Forever

It seems the restraining order wasn’t enough

**_Dad <3_ **

Kid, this man ruined a part of intimacy for you to the point you will never be able to see it the same, even if you manage to put this aside for a relationship. He gave you a level of trauma that most people don’t see as being real, which I’m sure didn’t help when you opened up about it and tried to get help. If you want to have his life ruined after what he did to you, no one would judge you. No one would think twice about it.

You have every right to want his life ruined.

**_Peter_ **

Thanks dad

Can we stop talking about this?

I’m about to go to school and I need time to calm down from this

Otherwise the bully will make life so much worse for me

**_Dad <3_ **

Of course

And if that bully bothers you, let me know

I’ll have mom be the go between for ruining his life too

**_Peter_ **

Oh no

He doesn’t deserve that

I’m pretty sure he comes from an abusive home and this is his escape

**_Dad <3_ **

Doesn’t excuse the bullying

**_Peter_ **

Doesn’t excuse ruining his life

**_Dad <3_ **

Fair enough

Oh

There should be a package at your house today

Mom is delivering, don’t worry

Don’t open with your aunt there unless she knows about SM

**_Peter_ **

What is it

WhAt Is It

wHaT iS iT

WHAT IS IT

??????????

**_Dad <3_ **

My lips are sealed

Get to class

**_Peter_ **

Meh fine

Love you

**_Dad <3_ **

Love you too

Have a good day

**_Peter_ **

Now that I’m not getting creepy texts it will be easier

Gtg

Bye

**_Dad <3_ **

Bye kiddo

I love you so much

Never forget that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and other forms of feedback are always welcome.


	48. Tuesday, September 27, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, computer problems suck. My hard drive is stupidly tiny and barely holds my OS but the cord that plugs into my USB storage unit is screwed up and has to be in *just* the right position to even work. And when you have to rescue the computer from a water spill, that position is lost.  
> Second, work is crazy. The number of shifts I have had to cover for other people is insane. I don't mind doing it, but it's still a lot to manage.  
> Third, moving preparation is annoying. I'm only trying to relocate my life several hundred miles away, why can't it be easier?  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

**_Peter_ **

Is he taken care of

**_Mom <3_ **

Yes

Nothing you need to worry about again

**_Peter_ **

Did he know who I was or just think I was a random boy

**_Mom <3_ **

It doesn’t matter

**_Peter_ **

Yes it does

One means he is searching for me

One means he is a danger to any kid

**_Mom <3_ **

And I have insured that both options are taken away from him

He will never bother you or anyone else ever again

**_Peter_ **

What did you do?

**_Mom <3_ **

Made sure he got the life sentence he deserved for raping not only you but multiple other kids

**_Peter_ **

Thank you

That makes me feel a lot better

Gtg

I have to calm down before the end of lunch so I can rejoin everyone

**_Mom <3_ **

Just dropped off the package dad sent

**_Peter_ **

What’s in ir?

**_Mom <3_ **

You’ll find out

**_Peter_ **

Ugh

No fun

Lol

Gtg

Bye

Love you

**_Mom <3_ **

Love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. I should ideally be getting back to a regular update schedule sometime in mid-August, so about a month and a half or so.  
> Until then I will try to update as often as I can.  
> Thanks for y'all's patience and support!


	49. Tuesday, September 27, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I currently have written (though chapter 50 is in the works), and I have my plate full with moving and work at the moment, so I will likely not be posting again until mid-August.  
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is a good note to leave of for a bit.  
> I won't leave y'all hanging for too long. Thank y'all so much for your patience and support.  
> I appreciate all y'all.  
> Enjoy!

**_Peter_ **

OH MY GOSH

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I LOVE IT

IT’S SO NEW

AND HIGH TECH

I LOVE IT

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

**_Dad <3_ **

Geez kid, calm down

Lol

You’re welcome

**_Peter_ **

Did you just willingly type geez instead of )@^^^?

**_Dad <3_ **

What of it?

**_Peter_ **

Nothing

**_Dad <3_ **

Uh huh

Go back to looking at your new suit

**_Peter_ **

I know this isn’t nano tech, but it wouldn’t be a difficult jump to nano tech from this

**_Dad <3_ **

I hadn’t even thought of that

Now I’ll have test it out

**_Peter_ **

YOU LEFT A PLACE IN THE CODING FOR MY AI!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tbh the only way I know this is CG is here helping me examine this

**_Dad <3_ **

Tell your guy in the chair I said hi

And yes

Reach into the right glove

**_Peter_ **

You gave me a manual on the suit

Of course you did

That’s AWESOME

**_Dad <3_ **

Well I figured you’re highly intelligent so you ought to have full control over your suit

Just don’t override the protocol ‘baby monitor’

**_Peter_ **

Overriding the baby monitor protocol

I mean what?

**_Dad <3_ **

Kid

**_Peter_ **

We’re just changing the name

I’m not a baby

**_Dad <3_ **

But you said I had to stop cursing bc you’re the baby

**_Peter_ **

No

I said bby

There’s a difference

It is now Bby Monitor Protocol

Bc im bby

**_Dad <3_ **

Making me feel old kid

**_Peter_ **

Here I was thinking I started that when I first called you gramps

**_Dad <3_ **

That it

Not leaving the company to you anymore

You’re out of the will

**_Peter_ **

I wasn’t in the will in the first place

To be in the will, you would have to know my name

**_Dad <3_ **

You’re too smart for your own good

**_Peter_ **

You love me

Gtg

Testing out the new suit on patrol

**_Dad <3_ **

Have fun


	50. Wednesday, September 28, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone, and welcome to chapter 50!  
> I'm back and finally getting into the swing of things after my move, so I'll be back to updating this story again.  
> I still have to find an update schedule that works for me now that things have changed, but I hope to update no less than once a week.  
> Thank y'all so much for your patience and understanding.  
> Hope y'all enjoy!

**_Peter_ **

I swear I’m going to burst at the seams

**_Mom <3_ **

What’s up?

**_Peter_ **

My class has a field trip to SI!!!!!!

**_Mom <3_ **

And why are you texting me about this?

**_Peter_ **

Bc dad would use that info to try and figure out who I am

And you already know that so you’re safe to talk to

**_Mom <3_ **

That makes sense

I’m guessing you’re excited about this

**_Peter_ **

Not at all.

Nope.

Not even a little bit.

**_Mom <3_ **

Your sarcasm is noted

For a not officially adopted kid, you really are your father’s child

**_Peter_ **

^.^

**_Mom <3_ **

So, what are you looking forward to most about this field trip?

**_Peter_ **

Well

Idk if its true

But one of the guys in my class has his parents on the school board

And they’re more on the rich side of people at our school

Put those together and he’s kinda a jerk

But he gets a lot of the inside info bc of this

Lords it over me and my friends

Anyways

He says that there is supposed to be a test that they use for interns

And he claims

CLAIMS

That one of us could get an internship there

He says it would be him

And it usually devolves into him picking on me

**_Mom <3_ **

Is this Eugene Thompson again?

**_Peter_ **

Flash, yeah

**_Mom <3_ **

I can guarantee he would not be able to get an internship at such a prestigious company

**_Peter_ **

I know that

He doesn’t

Anyways

Wanna know when we go to SI????????????

**_Mom <3_ **

Sure, when do you go?

**_Peter_ **

Two and a half weeks

October 14

Apparently there’s a lot of hoops we have to jump through

Legal and security type hoops I mean

Apparently it takes a while to do background checks for several classes for a couple schools?????

Idk

Seems sus

But whatever

**_Mom <3_ **

That sounds like a lot of fun

I’m looking forward to that for you

**_Peter_ **

ME TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Mom <3_ **

I’m afraid I do have to go to a meeting now, so I’ll talk to you later

**_Peter_ **

No problem

Love you!

Have as much fun as you can

Boring stuffy meetings and all

Bye!

**_Mom <3_ **

Love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are my lifeblood, so any interaction you feel like giving is greatly appreciated.


	51. Thursday, September 29, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope y'all enjoy!

September 30 (Thursday – 2016)(ch51)

**_Peter_ **

Ugh

Why does school have to be so boring??????

**_Dad <3_ **

Because you’re a highly intelligent kid

**_Peter_ **

That’s not an excuse

They have the gifted program for intelligent kids

And everyone else seems to enjoy it

But even that’s boring

**_Dad <3_ **

I said HIGHLY intelligent

Like you could have multiple phds by the end of the year if you let me pay for you to take college classes online kind of intelligent

High school stuff is so far beneath what your mind needs for mental stimulation its boring

**_Peter_ **

Ugh

No me gusta

**_Dad <3_ **

Why did you switch to Spanish?

**_Peter_ **

Las matemáticas fueron aburrida, entonces empiezo aprender Español por el estímulo

**_Dad <3_ **

…

So I don’t know Spanish

I only know Italian

So I only got math, Spanish, and stimulation out of that sentence

But I’m guessing based on the conversation that you said math was boring so you went to Spanish for stimulation

**_Peter_ **

Yeah, that’s the gist of it

After working through the polar coordinates, I finished the rest of the textbook in a week and a half

Then I picked up Spanish bc I was bored in Cal2 after that

Its been two weeks

I’m already past what most colleges would consider Spanish 201

**_Dad <3_ **

See

HIGHLY intelligent

Is it fun?

**_Peter_ **

Its mental stimulation

I mean, its not bad, but I much prefer STEM subjects

**_Dad <3_ **

You and me both

**_Peter_ **

But you said you knew Italian?

**_Dad <3_ **

Bilingual from a young age

**_Peter_ **

Ah

Want to work on Spanish with me?

**_Dad <3_ **

Not really

Sorry

Do you want me to give you some real world STEM problems?

As in problems I’m actively trying to work out to improve tech for my company?

**_Peter_ **

OMG YAS PLS!

**_Dad <3_ **

I recorded me explaining what I’m working on for you

Don’t worry, I made sure you can’t see me or recognize my voice

**_Peter_ **

Anymimimintity

**_Dad <3_ **

What?

**_Peter_ **

Like finding nemo with anemone but with anonymity

**_Dad <3_ **

Ok

Anyways

The video shows the problems and schematics and such

But it was too big to send via text

So I sent it to mom

She’ll email it to you

**_Peter_ **

Great!

THX!

Just got it

And Aunt May is calling for dinner

Gtg

Ttyl

Love you!

**_Dad <3_ **

Love you too, kiddo

Have fun


	52. Friday, September 30, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for y'all (three this week - pretty good and should be about the normal unless I have a crazy busy week), enjoy!
> 
> Someone said they loved the Pepper and Peter interactions, so here's another for y'all.

**_Mom <3_ **

Morning Pete

**_Peter_ **

Morning mom

How are you?

How was your meeting?

I’m sure you had more than the one you told me about

**_Mom <3_ **

It was good

I’m good

How are you?

**_Peter_ **

So

My teacher said something this morning

Oh I’m good

But apparently other schools had applied for the SI fieldtrip before ours

And we and one other school won

Pretty great

But the other school’s teacher contacted my teacher

And said the initial wait time was 5 weeks

But a day or two later we got moved down to 2 and a half weeks

ISN’T THAT SO COOL!!!!!!!!!!

I feel so special

I mean its not bc of me

I know that

But its still super awesome

**_Mom <3_ **

Aww I’m so excited for you!

**_Peter_ **

…

You probably knew that tho

Being my personal spy and all

;D

Jk jk

Anyways

Speaking of that

**_Mom <3_ **

Yes?

**_Peter_ **

Sorry

Teacher walked past my desk

Had to hide the phone

Since when does the study hall teacher walk around the room????

Anyways

I was wondering

You said something about meeting you and dad in the right time

When will that be???

**_Mom <3_ **

Soon

Don’t worry

I’m trying to work out all the technicalities

We have to try and keep your relationship with us hidden from the public

And once that fails, because the media finds everything, we have to have a protection plan in place to execute immediately

**_Peter_ **

Protection plan?

Mom

I’m Spiderman

Ya know

Superhero?

**_Mom <3_ **

Vigilante

**_Peter_ **

Ouch

**_Mom <3_ **

Technically, that is the correct term for what you do

**_Peter_ **

But the connotations mom!

I’m a good guy!

**_Mom <3_ **

I know, Pete

**_Peter_ **

The bell just rang

FREEDOM!!!!!!!!

**_Mom <3_ **

Homework before spiderman

**_Peter_ **

I just had study hall

Which is stupid

I literally don’t need it

But it’s required

And NO EXCEPTIONS MR. PARKER

Ugh

But yeah

Hw is done

**_Mom <3_ **

They don’t allow exceptions?

That is stupid and ought to be addressed

You’re a bright child – far beyond anything they can teach

It’s the least they can do to give you the classes you want

**_Peter_ **

Or the ones that will look good to colleges

Oh well

I’m used to it

I’m a junior – they’ve been doing this to me since seventh grade

**_Mom <3_ **

Well, that is a policy that is restrictive and unnecessary

**_Peter_ **

Please don’t get involved

**_Mom <3_ **

I won’t just yet

But once we get to the point where the protection detail is necessary, I will

**_Peter_ **

Ugh fine

Love you

Gtg

Patrol

;)

**_Mom <3_ **

Love you too

Have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I've mentioned in the comments that I love hearing y'all's theories about what will happen, and some people have given me a few small theories.  
> But I just wanted to give a shout out to Louca who gave me three comments worth of ideas for the whole ending scenario. Their ideas are amazing, and even though I have something different planned, their stuff almost had me wanting to change everything up.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed and as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


	53. Saturday, October 1, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said three chapters a week was going to be my new attempted normal. I also know I then proceeded to fall off the face of the earth for two and a half weeks. In my defense...I got nothing.  
> After a few more weeks of trying to find normal (still), I have come to the conclusion that three chapters a week may be a bit ambitious, but I will try to have at least one a week.  
> Hope y'all enjoy this one! I know I enjoyed writing it.

**_Peter_ **

Hey dad?

**_Dad <3_ **

What’s up kiddo?

**_Peter_ **

You remember what we were talking about last?

**_Dad <3_ **

You being too smart for school?

**_Peter_ **

Ok yeah, but before that

**_Dad <3_ **

The villain who shall not be named

**_Peter_ **

First off that makes him sound like Voldemort which somehow makes him less scary…idk

But no

After that

The suit

**_Dad <3_ **

Right

That

What about it?

**_Peter_ **

Why did you put a tracker in it?

**_Dad <3_ **

Ok first off that tracker isn’t activated

**_Peter_ **

Yeah I know that

You think that wasn’t the first thing I checked when I noticed it?

**_Dad <3_ **

Touche

But no

Its there in case you get into trouble as sm and need me to come get you

**_Peter_ **

Thus revealing your identity

**_Dad <3_ **

I think it would be worth it to be able to help you

**_Peter_ **

Fair enough

Just promise not to turn it on unless its needed

And I’ll make sure Karen knows to contact you if it’s needed

**_Dad <3_ **

I was just about to add that stipulation

I promise

And is Karen what you named your ai?

I assume it is

**_Peter_ **

Yah

**_Dad <3_ **

Why Karen?

**_Peter_ **

Uh

…

It may or may not be bc of spongebob

**_Dad <3_ **

Ah

Pop culture reference that goes over my head

I’m starting to understand why my friend hates mine

**_Peter_ **

Not my fault you’re old

**_Dad <3_ **

I feel like I’ve used that phrase before

Not sure I like it being used on me

**_Peter_ **

XP

At least I don’t call you gramps anymore

**_Dad <3_ **

Because being the old dad is so much better

**_Peter_ **

Hmm but I’m a teen

So being older as the dad isn’t really a problem

Besides, unless you’re over 50 you don’t count as an old dad

Wait

Crap

Idk how old you are

That could be the last nail in my coffin

Goodbye world!  
  


**_Dad <3_ **

Relax kiddo

First, I’m not over 50

Second, you’re my kid and I wouldn’t kill you

Might have to ground you for all the old jokes though…

**_Peter_ **

Coffins go in the ground

Grounding me could mean killing me

**_Dad <3_ **

You are a strange kid

**_Peter_ **

You are a sad, strange little man. You have my pity. Farewell.

**_Dad <3_ **

I feel like that’s a quote and I’m missing something

**_Peter_ **

Omg you haven’t had any bio kids

So you haven’t had the Disney phase

Once we meet I’m going to have to fix that

**_Dad <3_ **

Isn’t Disney for little kids?

**_Peter_ **

*le gasp*

My own father

I can’t believe it

My own father

Say such a thing

I am *sHOoKeTH*

**_Dad <3_ **

I am so confused right now

**_Peter_ **

The betrayal

**_Dad <3_ **

So Disney isn’t for little kids

**_Peter_ **

Much better

But you’re missing a word

*just*

Disney isn’t *just* for little kids

**_Dad <3_ **

Kid, I remember seeing Bambi

I remember the princesses being around

I never watched them but they were around

I never watched kids movies much

Or not kids movies for that matter

Too busy trying to prove myself to my father

**_Peter_ **

Oof

That’s rough

And definitely cemented the fact that once this anonymity falls we are having a Disney marathon

**_Dad <3_ **

Sounds good to me kiddo

**_Peter_ **

Love you dad

Gtg

Karen is telling me theres a robbery going on

**_Dad <3_ **

Stay safe

I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Have a wonderful day!


	54. Monday, October 3, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it - though that bar is pretty high. I was quite literally switching between giggling like a lovesick teenage girl and cackling like a madwoman.  
> For the record, I anticipate about 14 or so chapters before I start adding in paragraphical chapters. It is also looking like we should cap out around 100 chapters total like I originally had planned, meaning we are approximately halfway there guys.  
> Enjoy!

**_Peter_ **

Two more weeks

Its so close

I’m so excited

**_Dad <3_ **

What are you talking about kiddo?

**_Peter_ **

Wait

Not mom

Oops

Forget I said anything

How’s work?

Or is it called something different when you can set your own schedule?

Can you set your own schedule?

How do you stay motivated to work if you set your own schedule?

I mean its one thing if you’re really passionate about it

But if its like typical work that everyone hates their job

How???????

**_Dad <3_ **

I’m not sure if this is just a diversionary trick or if it’s a legitimate line of questions

**_Peter_ **

Honestly some of both

**_Dad <3_ **

Well first off, you shouldn’t be going into a career if you don’t love it

And you should switch from a mere job to a career once you have the necessary qualifications

Whenever that happens

Which is why you should start looking for a career soon

**_Peter_ **

Im

In

High

School

**_Dad <3_ **

But you could be in and out of college with multiple phds in the next year or so

**_Peter_ **

No I couldn’t

That would require $$$$$$$

**_Dad <3_ **

Which I’ve told you isn’t an issue for me

**_Peter_ **

And I’ve said I don’t want your charity

**_Dad <3_ **

It’s not charity when you’re my son

**_Peter_ **

Irrelevant

**_Dad <3_ **

Extremely relevant

**_Peter_ **

Whatever

So do you set your own hours?

**_Dad <3_ **

Sort of

Since I run the company, I need to be available during regular operating hours

But since I also tinker and do engineering on my own, I can do that whenever

Mom often has to drag me out of the lab to eat and sleep

**_Peter_ **

First not healthy

Second ur using gud grammar again

**_Dad <3_ **

And you went back to awful grammar

**_Peter_ **

Not my fault you arent fluent in internet

**_Dad <3_ **

Kid I all but created the internet

**_Peter_ **

Doesnnt make you fluent in how we be speaking

**_Dad <3_ **

I think you’re making half of this up as you go

**_Peter_ **

And?

So what if I am?

Anyways gtg

School is starting

**_Dad <3_ **

Have fun

Let me know when youre done

**_Peter_ **

School’s out

**_Dad <3_ **

School was out half an hour ago

Bully again?

**_Peter_ **

Sorta

He didn’t hurt me

Before you ask

**_Dad <3_ **

Are you hurt?

**_Peter_ **

I ran away

Lol no im good

**_Dad <3_ **

Oh

Haha

Ok

**_Peter_ **

He just chased me through Queens

I just managed to get away long enough to change into SM and escape

**_Dad <3_ **

The fact that hes still trying to beat you up bothers me

**_Peter_ **

I’m good

I sewer

*swear

Lol autocorrect

**_Dad <3_ **

No texting and swinging

**_Peter_ **

Fine

I’ll have Karen take over.

**_Dad <3_ **

Karen uses proper grammar

**_Peter_ **

Thanks for telling me.

I will have to fix that once I get home.

**_Dad <3_ **

Is this where I call you old

**_Peter_ **

Do it old man. I dare you.

**_Dad <3_ **

What’re you going to do?

**_Peter_ **

I’ll #*$%!^& destroy your bloodline.

I can guarantee Karen did not do that line justice.

*AUDIO FILE*

**_Dad <3_ **

I’m not sure if you’re masking your voice or mimicking something

**_Peter_ **

…

The emperor was right.

My faith in my friends has failed me.

It’s over, Anakin.

Screeches from the rooftops, “I have the high ground!”

**_Dad <3_ **

You really need to take a look at Karen when you get home

Or don’t

This is really kinda funny

**_Peter_ **

That’s it.

I’m done talking until patrol is over and I can type how I want.

**_Dad <3_ **

Suit yourself

**_Peter_ **

The suit is the problem.

Technically it’s Karen, but the two are pretty closely related.

**_Dad <3_ **

Uh huh

Have fun stopping muggings and corner store robberies kid

Text you later

Love you

**_Peter_ **

Love you too, Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your comments mean the world to me. Thank y'all so much for all the encouragement!


	55. Tuesday, October 4, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget about this book? No.  
> Did I get so busy I only thought about it when I couldn't do any work on it?  
> ...  
> Yes.
> 
> Did I debate changing my entire plan for the future of this book when I wrote this one chapter? Yes.  
> Did I decide to stick to the plan I already made?  
> ...  
> I'm not telling.

**_Peter_ **

Hey Dad?

Dad?

You there?

**_Dad <3_ **

Yeah

For a few minutes

I have a work thing I have to leave for soon

**_Peter_ **

Meeting?

**_Dad <3_ **

No

Another one of those ‘I’ll be gone for a week or two’ things

**_Peter_ **

Cool

Where are you going?

If I can know

**_Dad <3_ **

Unfortunately, no

Sorry

**_Peter_ **

Nbd

I’ll just bug mom for the next week or so

**_Dad <3_ **

Sounds good kiddo

I’ll text you when I get back

**_Peter_ **

Yep

I’ll be here

**_Dad <3_ **

Love you kiddo

**_Peter_ **

Love you too dad

Have a good trip!


	56. Tuesday, October 4, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short but cute chapter - hope y'all enjoy!

October 5 (Tuesday – 2016)(ch56)

**_Peter_ **

Mom

Mom

Mom

Hey

Guess what

Hey

Hey

Guess what

**_Mom <3_ **

I’m in a meeting Pete

Can it wait?

**_Peter_ **

…

:,(

**_Mom <3_ **

Okay, what is it?

**_Peter_ **

I love you!

Have a good meeting!

**_Mom <3_ **

You and your father are going to be the death of me

**_Peter_ **

^.^

**_Mom <3_ **

I have to get back to the meeting

Love you too


	57. Thursday, October 6, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> Sorry it's been a while.  
> My depression was the worst it's been in two years. I straight up don't remember October, and November was me desperately trying to regain traction with my classes from what I lost in October. It's December and finals week and I'm still trying to catch up in some classes (and not doing that well in one).  
> But I'm back. I have some chapters that I wrote in September still to post, so I have time to catch up on this too.  
> Thank you all for your patience.  
> I am still fighting depression, just not as bad as before, so I do ask for continued patience.  
> I am not giving up on this fic. I will see it completed.  
> Promise.
> 
> And as always, enjoy!

**_Mom <3_ **

Hey Peter

You doing okay?

**_Peter_ **

Yah

I meant to text yesterday

I swear

But I had more homework than usual

And May had a coworker over for dinner

He was nice

I think May likes him

Which is good

It’s been a couple years since Ben died

She deserves to find that kind of love again if she can

We had take out

Bc May isn’t the best cook

And she wanted to put her best food forward with this guy

Foot

Food

Either way

Cooking was not the answer

And then she wanted me to stay and get to know him

We watched a movie

Anyways

I forgot to text

Sorry

**_Mom <3_ **

It’s okay kiddo, I just wanted to make sure you were okay

I’m still impressed that you can type all of that in the time it takes me to type one short sentence

**_Peter_ **

Yah

I’m good

And I’ve had plenty of practice typing fast

Ned types even faster

If I want to get a word in edgewise I have to try and keep up

**_Mom <3_ **

Makes sense

So, do you like May’s new boyfriend?

**_Peter_ **

I don’t think theyre actually dating yet

But hes nice

Spidey sense didn’t go off

So that’s a plus

Not that I would have anything substantial enough to tell May if it did

Her not knowing about SM and all

What would I say?

I got a gut feeling that he’s not a good guy?

**_Mom <3_ **

Knowing how much your aunt values your opinion, probably

**_Peter_ **

Uh huh

How do you know if she values my opinion huh?

**_Mom <3_ **

May told your dad that if your bully got too serious, we had to share with her

And we knew you wouldn’t tell her

So I got in contact with her

**_Peter_ **

The betrayal

**_Mom <3_ **

The only betrayal is the amount of baby photos she has shared with me

**_Peter_ **

*inhuman screech*

**_Mom <3_ **

And now you’re going to go talk to her, aren’t you?

Love you, Pete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for your patience.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	58. Saturday, October 8, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to 60 chapters guys!  
> Hope you enjoy this one!

**_Peter_ **

Hey, just so you know I’m taking MJ out today

We’ll be at the botanical gardens all day

She likes sketching and I like photography, so it’ll be fun

I say this so you and dad don’t freak out when I don’t respond

**_Mom <3_ **

Thanks for the heads up

Dad is still on his business trip

Enjoy your date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are my lifeblood.  
> Love y'all!


	59. Monday, October 10, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else excited for Peter and Tony to meet? I know I am, and it's getting close!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

**_Peter_ **

Five

More

Days

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**_Mom <3_ **

Is your finger sore from hitting the E key that many times?

**_Peter_ **

Not yet

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Now it is

Gtg to class

Give my finger a rest

**_Mom <3_ **

Have a good day

Text me when you can

Love you

**_Peter_ **

Will do

Love you

Hey

**_Mom <3_ **

Hey yourself

**_Peter_ **

When is dad getting back?

**_Mom <3_ **

I don’t know for sure, but he better be back by Friday

He has a big investor meeting he has to go to

**_Peter_ **

Okay

Cool

Thanks

**_Mom <3_ **

How was school?

**_Peter_ **

Eh

Flash has upped his trash talk game

At least in quantity, not quality

**_Mom <3_ **

Are you okay?

**_Peter_ **

Yeah

With the SI field trip being Friday hes been going off

A bunch of b$ about how HES going to get an internship while IM going to be escorted out in disgrace

Neither of which is even remotely feasible

**_Mom <3_ **

Neither are feasible, huh?

**_Peter_ **

Everyone at school knows he picks on me because im smarter than him and I stood up for Ned

**_Mom <3_ **

Well, you are considerably smarter than he is, but I’m more interested to hear about the standing up for Ned part – I haven’t heard that side of the story yet.

**_Peter_ **

You used a . again

**_Mom <3_ **

Old habits die hard Petey

Now, story?

**_Peter_ **

Not much of a story

Flash was bullying Ned for being fat and I stood up for Ned

Which somehow turned me into the target

That’s it

**_Mom <3_ **

I will put this on my list of conversations to have with your principal once I can do so openly.

**_Peter_ **

Ugh

Moooooommmm

**_Mom <3_ **

I do it because I love you

**_Peter_ **

I know

And plssss tell dad that this one is ok for me not to tell him

It involves the field trip which he can’t know about

And I told you

**_Mom <3_ **

At least you told one of us

**_Peter_ **

Yah

Gtg

Dinner then patrol

Love you!

**_Mom <3_ **

Love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is the wind beneath my wings.
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
